


Wracając pamięcią

by dreamistru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistru/pseuds/dreamistru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilkanaście lat po wojnie Harry zostaje zastępcą dyrektora w Hogwarcie. Do jego obowiązków należy spotykanie się z mugolskimi rodzinami, których dzieci dostały list ze szkoły. Pewnego dnia rutynowe spotkanie ożywia głęboko pogrzebane wspomnienia... Tekst jest tłumaczeniem fika autorstwa: avioleta. HP/SS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Memory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254646) by [avioleta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avioleta/pseuds/avioleta). 



autor: avioleta  
tłumacz: dremiastru  
beta: brak  
pairing: HP/SS

Rozdział 1.

— Jak wygląda sytuacja w tym roku?

Minerwa podniosła wzrok znad sterty papierów okupujących jej biurko. Srebrzysty instrument – pamiątka jeszcze po Dumbledorze – zawirował z przejęciem, gdy Harry zajął swoje miejsce.

— Wysłaliśmy sześćdziesiąt cztery listy. Jak do tej pory otrzymaliśmy potwierdzenie od trzydziestu dwóch osób. — Minerwa poprawiła zsuwające się z nosa okulary. — Dwójka dziewcząt będzie uczęszczać do Beauxbatons, a jedna z rodzin zdecydowała się na prywatne nauczanie.

— Więc wciąż nie mamy odpowiedzi od jedenastu uczniów. — Harry nagle się zaśmiał. — Nigdy nie widziałem, żeby Albus był tak podekscytowany, nawet jeśli od początku wiedział, że dostanie swój list. Zmusił Ginny, by czym prędzej wysłała sowę z potwierdzeniem.

— Tak, to niesamowite, że wydarzenia, których się spodziewamy potrafią czynić nas tak radosnymi. — Czarownica kiwała głową, uśmiechając się łagodnie.

— Właśnie. — Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech.

— Pora zająć się uczniami mugolskiego pochodzenia — powiedziała Minerwa. — W tym roku mamy dwójkę. — Kobieta spojrzała na trzymany przez siebie, pergaminowy arkusz. — Sara Beth Bailey z Sussex i Harry Prince z Kensington. Mam tutaj ich listy. Czy będziesz mógł złożyć im wizytę jeszcze w tym tygodniu?

***

Nigdy nie powinni byli być razem. To absurdalne, nie wspominając już o tym, iż łamali całą masę szkolnych reguł. Że to wszystko było nielegalne. Harry nawet teraz, po całych dziewiętnastu latach, nie mógł uwierzyć, że to się w ogóle kiedykolwiek wydarzyło. Przecież się nienawidzili, a Severus... Cóż, nie okazywał nikomu żadnych cieplejszych uczuć. Nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na utratę kontroli – bo jakże by mógł? Poza tym, po Dursleyach, po śmierci Syriusza, Harry był zdeterminowany, by nigdy nie znaleźć się w sytuacji, kiedy ktoś będzie mógł go ponownie skrzywdzić. A mimo to, gdy o tym wszystkim rozmyślał – a robił to stanowczo zbyt często – chłopak zastanawiał się, czy można to było powstrzymać. Wiedział, że od zawsze coś ich łączyło, najpierw nienawiść, która z czasem przerodziła się w pewnego rodzaju partnerstwo, a potem...

Oczywiście to Dumbledore pchnął ich ku sobie. Zmusił, by pracowali razem, by wspólnie trenowali znosząc swoje odmienne charaktery. Harry miał świadomość tego, iż Snape odczuwał pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję budując ich związek tuż pod nosem samego dyrektora. Chłopak nie czuł się z tym komfortowo, ale Severus miał rację – Dumbledore nie mógł na to w żaden sposób wpłynąć. Za bardzo ich potrzebował, a przecież już śmiał ich prosić o zbyt wiele; znacznie więcej, niż ktokolwiek miałby do tego prawo.


	2. Rozdział 2.

Odkąd Harry przyjął posadę zastępcy dyrektora sześć lat temu, to on udawał się na spotkania z potencjalnymi uczniami mugolskiego pochodzenia. To było dla niego dość naturalne; sam był przecież wychowywany przez mugoli, w młodości nie wiedział niczego o czarodziejskim świecie, nim sam nie otrzymał listu ze szkoły. Poza tym, Harry'emu podobały się tego typu obowiązki.

Baileyowie mieszkali w skromnym, jednopiętrowym domu w Shoreham, Sussex. Budynek przypominał mu nieco dom Dursleyów, wystarczyło jednak zrobić jeden krok wewnątrz domu, by zorientować się, że ci ludzie w niczym nie przypominali jego wujostwa. Baileyowie byli gościnni i – chociaż początkowo mocno się zdziwili – wystarczyło, że Harry pokazał im jedno Accio i dwie Leviosy, a bez problemu uwierzyli w istnienie magii. Widocznie jakiekolwiek wyjaśnienie dziwnych zachowań ich córki było lepsze niż jego brak.

Harry zostawił im list do Sary Beth wraz z instrukcjami, które mówiły o spotkaniu się z jej czarodziejskim łącznikiem przy wejściu na ulicę Pokątną dwudziestego ósmego sierpnia. Potem aportował się na róg Queen's Gate i Gloucester.

Prince'owie mieszkali w starej, wiktoriańskiej posiadłości, którą podzielono na pojedyncze mieszkania; ich znajdowało się na parterze. Harry zauważył zadbane kępki kwiatów oraz różowe i żółte róże otaczające wąską ścieżkę.

Chłopak zapukał w drzwi, po czym niedbale wsunął dłonie do kieszeni. Czekał. Tego dnia miał na sobie spodnie w kolorze khaki i zwykłą, białą koszulę. Czarodzieje dawno temu nauczyli się, że szaty nie sprawdzały się w kontaktach z mugolskimi rodzinami. Harry, myśląc iż w domu nie ma nikogo, już miał odwrócić się na pięcie, gdy drzwi nagle się uchyliły. Zamknął oczy. Jego serce szybko nalazło się w gardle, ale kiedy ponownie uniósł powieki, mężczyzna nie zniknął z pola widzenia.

To było jak wpatrywanie się w ducha.

— Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? — odezwał się mężczyzna stojący w drzwiach, a Harry walczył ze sobą, by odzyskać głos.

— Severus? — Minęło dziewiętnaście lat, lecz Snape niemal nic się nie zmienił. Może przybyło mu kilka zmarszczek wokół oczu i ust, może na jego czoło opadł pojedynczy, szarawy kosmyk, ale to był nadal ten sam człowiek. Harry z trudem łapał oddech. — Severus? — powtórzył. — Severus Snape?

Mężczyzna zmarszczył czoło.

— Chyba pomylił pan adres.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń, nim ten zatrzasnął przed nim drzwi.

— Nie, poczekaj. Proszę. Mam list dla Harry'ego Prince'a.

***

Salon był skromnie urządzony, jednak było czuć w nim życie. Harry usiadł na jednym z foteli przy kominku, próbując jakoś poskładać sobie to, czego właśnie doświadczył. Severus Snape zaginął – wręcz uważano, że umarł – prawie dwadzieścia lat temu. Czyli odkąd jego ciało zniknęło z Wrzeszczącej Chaty podczas bitwy o Hogwart. Harry zawsze zakładał, że zabrali go Śmierciożercy. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że odnajdzie go w Kensington.

Harry Prince, w luźnych, szarych szortach i pomarańczowym podkoszulku z logo Machaster United, pojawił się w pomieszczeniu. Miał tak ciemne włosy jak jego ojciec, jednak jemu bardziej się kręciły i wymagały solidnego przycięcia.

— Mówiłeś, że masz coś dla mojego syna. — Snape stanął przy drzwiach, krzyżując ręce. Jego głos był chłodny, zupełnie pozbawiony emocji i jeżeli w ogóle rozpoznał Harry'ego, nie dawał tego po sobie poznać.

Byłemu Gryfonowi zakręciło się w głowie. Sytuacja była czysto surrealistyczna, jakby nagle wkroczył do pozbawionego sensu snu. Snape był żywy i przez te wszystkie lata mieszkał w Kensington razem ze swoim synem.

— Severusie — podjął Harry, odnajdując głos. Czuł, że musi się czegoś napić, nie sądził jednak, by zaproponowano mu filiżankę herbaty albo szklankę porządnej whisky. — Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz.

— Kim jest ten pan, tato? — spytał Harry Prince ciekawskim tonem. Nie ruszył się z miejsca, ciągle stojąc tuż przy swoim ojcu.

— Jak mnie nazwałeś? — spytał w końcu Snape.

— Severus. Severus Snape.

— Jesteś w błędzie. Nazywam się Stephen Prince.

— Ja... Nie... — Harry urwał nagle. Nie wiedział, o co tutaj chodziło i to martwiło go najbardziej. Albo Snape rzeczywiście nie miał pojęcia, kim naprawdę był, albo ma dobry powód, by udawać głupiego. Obie opcje były równie niepokojące, jednak Harry zdecydował, iż nie czas na ich roztrząsanie. — Nazywam się Harry Potter — powiedział. Wiedział, że Snape jest mistrzem w ukrywaniu swoim prawdziwych emocji, jednak denerwował go kompletny brak reakcji ze strony mężczyzny. — Jestem zastępcą dyrektora w Hogwarcie i jestem tu, by zaprosić Harry'ego do naszej szkoły.

— Hogwart? Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. — Snape zmarszczył czoło, a Harry całą siłą woli powstrzymał zjadliwy komentarz.

— Nie mogłeś o nim słyszeć — odparł, decydując się prowadzić rozmowę według zwykłego schematu. — Widzisz, Hogwart to szkoła magii.

— Magii... — Twarz mężczyzny wyraża jedynie chłód, ale jego syn uśmiecha się radośnie, zupełnie jakby gwiazdka w tym roku przyszła kilka miesięcy wcześniej. — Czy to jakiś żart?

— Nie, żaden żart — mówił Harry, prędko wyjmując różdżkę z kieszeni.

— Tato, tato! Słyszałeś? Magia! To znaczy, że magia istnieje! — Harry Prince niemal podskakiwał w miejscu, chwytając ojca za rękaw.

— Nie ma czegoś takiego — odparł spokojnie meżczyzna.

— Jest! — naciskał chłopiec. — Wiesz, że jest.

— Ma rację — odpowiedział Harry, unosząc różdżkę. Rzucił lekkie zaklęcie unoszenia i chłopiec nagle zawisnął sześć cali ponad podłogą.

— Łał, tato! Popatrz!

— Co robisz mojemu synowi? — Głos mężczyzny zaczynał zdradzać niebezpieczny ton, lecz właśnie wtedy Harry wyszeptał ciche Finite.

— Nic, panie Prince. Udowadniam jedynie, że magia naprawdę istnieje.

— Istnieje, tato! — krzyknął chłopiec. — Wiesz, co mogę robić.

— Co takiego? — spytał Potter.

— Nic — uciął nagle Snape. Wyglądał na dość poruszonego, wręcz zdenerwowanego i właśnie to przypomniało Harry'emu, że to już nie jest mężczyzna, którego kiedyś znał.

— Nieprawda... — marudził jego syn. — Mogę zapalać i gasić światło. W jednej chwili zagotować wodę w czajniku, a rzeczy, których potrzebuję same do mnie przylatują...

— Wystarczy — odparł Snape ze złością, jednak chłopiec nic sobie z tego nie robił.

— A gdy obcinają mi włosy, to zawsze odrastają, bo nie lubię, kiedy są krótkie.

Harry zaśmiał się łagodnie.

— Mi też się to przydarzało.

— I tata też potrafi robić różne rzeczy! — ciągnęło dziecko, kompletnie ignorując ostrzegawcze spojrzenie swego ojca.

Harry walczy, by jego twarz pozostała neutralna. Oczywiście, że Snape to potrafi, myśli gorzko. Cała ta sytuacja jest dla niego dziwaczna i nierealna.

— Zawsze zgaduje, kto dzwoni zanim się przedstawią — mówił mały Harry — i czasami wie, o czym myślę, nawet jeśli nic nie mówię.

— Ponieważ można czytać z twojej twarzy jak z otwartej księgi — odpowiedział mężczyzna, spoglądając wprost na syna i, choć przemawiał karcącym głosem, jego oczy zdradzały zupełnie inne uczucia.

— Ale nie chodzi tylko o mnie, tato. Wiesz o tym. Może też pójdziesz do tej magicznej szkoły?

— Nikt nie pójdzie do żadnej magicznej szkoły — powiedział ostro Snape i Harry natychmiast rozpoznał ten ton. Radość na twarzy małego Harry'ego zgasła. Mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego ramieniu i dodał: — Idź, przygotuj wszystko do kolacji. Odprowadzę pana Pottera do drzwi i zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

Chłopiec spojrzał na ojca spode łba, lecz zrobił jak mu kazano. Na odchodne obrzucił jeszcze Harry'ego ciekawskim spojrzeniem i zniknął w głębi kuchni. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech. Wszystko wokół niego zdawało się trząść, nie mógł skupić na niczym wzroku, zupełnie jakby jego świat wypadł z osi. Musiał jednak przekonać Snape'a, by pozwolił mu przyjść tu ponownie, by pozwolił synowi uczęszczać do Hogwartu. Może, gdzieś po drodze, Harry odkryje, co tu się działo.

— Słuchaj — powiedział, nim Snape mógł zmusić go do opuszczenia jego domu. — Wiem, że to dla ciebie szok, ale...

— To nie jest dla mnie szokiem.

— Co?

Snape w końcu opada na kanapę naprzeciw Harry'ego. Mężczyzna wygląda na zmęczonego, lecz to w żaden sposób nie odbiera mu urody. Wygląda jak dawny Snape – czy to nie wspaniałe? Mężczyzna pochyla się lekko, łącząc obie dłonie w znajomym geście i odpowiada:

— Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się tego spodziewałem, ale nie mogę również zaprzeczyć zdolnościom Harry'ego. Poza tym... — Mężczyzna pokręcił głową. — Ty...

— A więc mnie pamiętasz? — spytał Harry, a nagły przypływ ulgi ogarnia jego całe ciało. Jednak Snape tylko zmarszczył brwi. — Pamiętasz, prawda?

— A czy powinienem?

Harry westchnął.

— Nieważne.

— Czy poznaliśmy się wcześniej? — W głosie mężczyzny pobrzmiewał cień niepewności i to wystarczyło, by Harry'ego znów ogarnął niepokój. Gdy jednak pokręcił przecząco głową, ból w piersi chłopaka tylko się nasilił jak gdyby ktoś wbił mu zimny nóż między żebra.

— Nazwałeś mnie wcześniej... — mówił powoli Snape — jak gdybyś znał moje imię. Wyglądałeś jakbyś zobaczył ducha.

— Severus — odparł natychmiast Harry. — Tak cię nazwałem.

— Znasz mnie?

Po bitwie, gdy ciało mężczyzny rozpłynęło się w powietrzu, Harry przez kilka miesięcy trzymał się kruchej nadziei, wierząc, że mężczyzna żył, że wróci do niego cały i zdrowy. Ale od tamtej pory minęło mnóstwo czasu i chłopak w końcu przestał szukać, pozwolił nadziei odejść. Nie rozumiał, co mogło się stać i nie miał pojęcia, co należało odpowiedzieć. Ale jego głos sam przejął kontrolę krótkim:

— Tak.

***  
 _  
Coś dziwnego dzieje się podczas szóstego roku w Hogwarcie. Początkowo, Harry nie zwraca na to uwagi; nie szuka kłopotów na siłę. Jednak podczas jednego ze spotkań, gdy Dumbledore dzieli z nim wspomnienia o Voldemorcie, dyrektor spogląda na niego zza swoich okularów, mówiąc:_

_– Potrzebuję, byś znów pracował z profesorem Snape'em._

_A Harry kiwa głową, choć usta zaciska w cienką linię._

_– Oklumencja?_

_– Tak._

_Nauka zaczyna się okropnie – jakże mogło być inaczej? Dręczenie go sprawia Snape'owi przyjemność i nie pomaga fakt, że Harry zawsze połyka przynętę dając się mu sprowokować. Ale pewnego wieczoru, zaraz po jednych z bardziej okropnych spotkań, Snape w końcu spogląda na Harry'ego nieco mniej potępiająco, mówiąc:_

_– Jest lepiej._

_I w końcu ich relacje stają się bardziej strawialne. Harry'emu te zajęcia nadal nie przynoszą przyjemności, jednak Snape w końcu czegoś go uczy i chłopak wie, że staje się dzięki temu silniejszy. Mężczyzna nadal jest brutalny, gdy mowa o Legilimencji, lecz czasami zamiast ćwiczeń po prostu siedzą w lochach, gdy ten sprawdza zaległe eseje. O wiele łatwiej się wtedy z nim rozmawia, ponieważ jego umysł po części skupia się na pracach uczniów. To właśnie wtedy Harry dzieli się z nim różnymi szczegółami z jego życia._

_— Jesteś czarodziejem, Potter. Dlaczego nie zrobiłeś niczego, by zmienić to jak cię traktowano?_

_Harry jeży się na samą myśl._

_— Ryzykując wydalenie? Nie sądzę._

_Snape marszczy czoło._

_— Wydalenie?_

_I Harry bardzo mocno powstrzymuje się, by nie przewrócić oczami._

_— Tak, dokładnie. — Chłopak krzyżuje ramiona na piersi. — Na drugim roku Zgredek używa magii w obecności ciotki i wuja i wina spada na mnie. Poza tym, pamiętasz zeszłe lato? — Snape marszczy się jeszcze bardziej. — Na pewno słyszałeś o sprawie z dementorami._

_— Owszem._

_— Stanąłem przed Wizengamotem._

_— Za próbę samoobrony? — Snape nie dowierza._

_— Tak. I za uratowanie życia mojemu kuzynowi._

_— Nie miałem pojęcia..._


	3. Rozdział 3.

— Kensington? Profesor Snape mieszka w Kensington?

— Niepojęte, prawda? — Harry machnął różdżką, nalewając wody do garnka, po czym dosypał szczyptę soli i wrzucił garść makaronu. Skrzaty domowe gotowały dla kadry nawet w wakacje, jednak chłopak sam często lubił to robić.

Hermiona ostrożnie odstawiła kieliszek z winem.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Tak. — Chłopak pochylił się nad stołem, krzyżując w uporze przedramiona.

— Ale Harry... — zaczęła dziewczyna głosem, którego Harry tak nienawidził, ponieważ czuł w nim wyraźną litość. — Wiem, ile dla ciebie znaczył, ale minęło dziewiętnaście lat. Nie sądzisz, że...?

— Nie — uciął jej wypowiedź o wiele ostrzej, niż zamierzał. — Nie. To był on. Starszy, jasne, i bez żadnych wspomnień, bez świadomości tego, kim był. Ale to nadal był on.

W końcu Hermiona kiwnęła głową, choć jej twarz przybrała bardzo ponury wyraz.

— W porządku. Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

Harry wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie.

— Nie wiem. — Chwycił za garnek i przepłukał pobieżnie makaron, gdy Hermiona poderwała się z miejsca szukając w szafkach czystych talerzy. Przebywali w hogwarckich komnatach Harry'ego; jego pokój, choć wyposażony jedynie w podstawowe meble, był przestrzenny i całkiem przytulny. Odkąd Ron przyłączył się do Międzynarodowego Oddziału Aurorów, Hermiona zabierała Rose i Hugo na obiad do przyjaciela, kiedy męża nie było w kraju.

— Dzieci, chodźcie na obiad! — zawołała, polewając sosem makaron. Dzieciaki wybiegły z pokoju Jamesa; Lily i Rose jak zwykle na przedzie. Chłopcy byli tuż za nimi, Harry mógł słyszeć ich narzekanie.

— James, no weź. Oddaj je!

James trzymał w dłoni różdżkę, sprawiając, że karty z czekoladowych żab należące do Albusa tańczyły w powietrzu, tuż nad jego głową.

— Jamesie Syriuszu Potterze — powiedział Harry. — Oddaj bratu karty. I jeśli rzucisz jeszcze jedno Leviosa, obiecuję ci, że zabiorę ci różdżkę i nie zobaczysz jej aż do końca wakacji.

James spojrzał na ojca spode łba, ale się poddał.

— Miałem zamiar mu je w końcu oddać.

— To bez znaczenia — odparł Harry, zajmując miejsce przy stole, naprzeciw Hermiony. — Co mówiłem ci o magii?

James przyciągnął sobie jedno z krzeseł; trochę zbyt ostentacyjnie.

— Że używanie czarów przez nieletnich jest nielegalne i że mogę trafić przed Wizengamot.

— Dokładnie.

— Ale nie rozumiem — mówił chłopiec, bawiąc się makaronem na talerzu — jak oni się o tym dowiedzą? W Zamku jest tyle magii, skąd będą wiedzieli, że akurat ja rzucałem zaklęcia?

— Ponieważ nikt w Hogwarcie nie używa dwudziestu czarów Leviosa dziennie.

James przewrócił oczami.

— Poza tym — wtrąciła się Hermiona — taką mają pracę. Dowiedzieć się. A te zasady stworzono z jakiegoś powodu i wszelkie naruszenia są traktowane bardzo poważnie.

— Tak, ciociu — westchnął w końcu James, a Harry nalał sobie wina.

— Byłoby w porządku, gdybyś już kupił mi różdżkę, tato — powiedział Al, siedzący przy końcu stołu.

— Dostaniesz ją w weekend poprzedzający początek roku, tak jak wszyscy inni uczniowie.

Albus mruknął coś do siebie, lecz nic konkretnego nie odpowiedział, dźgając widelcem kawałek mięsa.

— A więc, profesor Snape? — Hermiona podjęła temat, gdy dzieci zajęły się jedzeniem.

— Nie wiem — odparł Harry, kręcąc głową. — Musi cierpieć na jakąś amnezję. Nie sądzę, żeby mnie okłamał. On naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, kim jest.

— To strasznie dziwne — odparła dziewczyna, ściągając brwi i opierając łokcie o drewniany blat. — Minęło niemal dwadzieścia lat. Nikt w tym czasie go nie widział i nie miał z nim żadnego kontaktu.

— Przestaliśmy go szukać. Wszyscy uznali, że nie żyje — odparł Harry, bawiąc się swoim pustym kieliszkiem. — Nie używał w tym czasie magii, do diabła, nawet nie wiedział, że miał ją w sobie, nie było więc czego namierzyć.

Hermiona zacisnęła usta.

— To było tak, jakbym zobaczył ducha, Hermiono — powiedział po chwili Harry. — Jakby Severus Snape powstał ze zmarłych...

— Ale nekromancja jest bardzo niebezpieczna — wtrąciła się Rose. — Mama mówi, że to najbardziej czarna z magii.

— I ma rację. — Chłopak obdarzył dziewczynkę uśmiechem. — Ale nikomu nie można przywrócić życia. Ja po prostu nie wiedziałem, że ten człowiek nadal żyje. Zniknął bardzo dawno temu.

Rose kiwnęła głową, wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana, i nawinęła kolejną porcję makaronu na widelec.

— To tak dziwaczne uczucie — ciagnął Harry, odsuwając od siebie talerz. — On ma zupełnie nowe życie. I dziecko! I ze wszystkich imion, musiał go akurat nazwać Harrym.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się lekko, lecz w jej oczach błysnął smutek.

— To nie może być zwykły przypadek, prawda?

— A dlaczego nie? — Harry wypchnął z umysłu wszelkie myśli związane z małym Harrym Prince'em. To było dla niego zbyt wiele. — Harry to popularne imię. Nie tylko jego syn się tak nazywa. Założę się, że w tym roku będzie co najmniej kilkoro innych uczniów o tym imieniu.

— Zgadza się — odparła Hermiona. — Jest popularne wśród czarodziei. Nie mugoli.

Harry kiwnął głową; zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Po prostu postanowił zignorować niewygodny zbieg okoliczności.

— Czy poznałeś już jego żonę?

— Żonę? — Harry doznał takiego szoku na samo spotkanie z mężczyzną, że nawet o niej nie pomyślał.

— Tak. — Hermiona pociągnęła łyk wina. — Musi być żonaty, czyż nie?

— Ja... Ja nie wiem.

***  
 _  
Hermiona dowiaduje się o nich na miesiąc przed tym jak Snape morduje Dumbledore'a._

_Harry uważa, że przyjaciółka podejrzewała coś przez dłuższą chwilę, ale nigdy niczego nie skomentowała; zadowalał go taki układ. Poza tym, ciężko się czymś takim przejmować, gdy wisi nad tobą widmo śmierci przed końcem semestru._

_A oni wcale nie byli dyskretni. Tej nocy Harry nawet nie sili się na pelerynę niewidkę, gdy wymyka się z dormitorium. Nie zwraca na to uwagi, myślami już znajdując się w komnatach Severusa, przypominając sobie dotyk jego palców na własnych biodrach i pocałunki odbierające mu resztki powietrza._

_— Sądzę, że jesteś mi winny wyjaśnienia — mówi Hermiona, ściągając z siebie jego pelerynę niewidkę._

_Serce Harry'ego uwięzło w gardle. Jest w potrzasku. Chłopak zerka jednak na korytarz ciągnący się za plecami przyjaciółki, zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się aportować z powrotem do pokoju, tym samym unikając tej niezręcznej rozmowy._

_— Nawet o tym nie myśl — ostrzega go dziewczyna._

_— Ja... — Harry rozgląda się przez ramię, jakby oczekiwał, że sensowne wyjaśnienie samo z siebie spłynie na jego usta. — Ćwiczyliśmy..._

_— Nie, Harry — ucina. — Nie ćwiczyliście oklumencji o wpół do trzeciej nad ranem. I na pewno — ciągnęła, nim Harry może jakkolwiek się bronić — nie pokazywał ci swojej kolekcji eliksirów._

_— Czy powiedziałaś Ronowi? — Tylko to przychodzi mu teraz na myśl, ale Hermiona przewraca oczami._

_— Nie. Jeszcze nie._

_Harry wzdycha z ulgą._

_— Co nie znaczy, że tego nie zrobię._

_— Ależ nie możesz!_

_— Nie, Harry. Nie będziesz mi mówił, co mogę, a czego nie. Nie w takiej sytuacji. A teraz powiesz mi, co się dokładnie dzieje._

_Harry opada na kamienną podłogę, a dziewczyna siada tuż obok niego, nie spuszczając z chłopaka czujnego wzroku._

_— Byłeś u niego każdego wieczoru w tym tygodniu i wiem, że to trwa już od miesiąca._

_— Tak właściwie to od trzech._

_Hermiona wygląda na przerażoną._

_— Harry, nie rozumiem tego, ale to musi się skończyć._

_Chłopak wierci się z zakłopotaniem, ale nie odpowiada._

_— Myślałam, że mieliśmy się nie okłamywać? — Jej słowa są jak uderzenie w policzek._

_— Hermiono..._

_— Nie. — Dziewczyna stanowczo podnosi dłoń. — Po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy, jak możesz?_

_Harry wpatruje się w nią w zdumieniu._

_— Jak mogę? — mówi drżącym od gniewu głosem, co skutecznie łagodzi odczuwany chwilę temu dyskomfort. — Czy kiedykolwiek wpadłaś na to, że to nie jest twoja cholerna sprawa? — Dziewczyna marszczy czoło, ale Harry nie daje jej szansy odpowiedzieć. — Moje życie jest wystarczająco gówniane i myślę, że zasługuję na coś dobrego, choćby to miało trwać jedynie przez krótką chwilę._

_— To nielegalne — odpowiada mu, po chwili. — To jawne naruszenie szkolnych zasad._

_— I co z tego — mówi chłopak z rozdrażnieniem. — Do niczego mnie nie zmusza._

_— To nauczyciel, Harry — próbuje dalej Hermiona, tłumacząc mu jak dziecku. — To złe. I nie ma na to żadnej wymówki._

_— Właśnie dlatego o niczym ci nie powiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że mnie nie zrozumiesz. Że dokładnie tak na to zareagujesz._

_— A jak inaczej mam zareagować, Harry? Profesor Snape zostanie za to zwolniony. Wyślą go do Azkabanu._

_— On wie._

_— Co takiego? — Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu._

_— Dumbledore. Jestem pewien, że on już wie._

_— To niemożliwe._

_Harry jedynie wzrusza ramionami._

_— Dlaczego nie? Wiesz dobrze, o co mnie prosił. Prosił o to także Snape'a. — Chłopak kręci lekko głową. — Cóż, to nawet jeszcze gorzej._

_Hermiona nie odpowiada, przygryza jedynie wargę, a na jej twarzy maluje się prawdziwy smutek._

_— Myślę, że chce nam to wszystko jakoś wynagrodzić — dodaje Harry po chwili i na te słowa dziewczyna chwyta jego dłoń, splatając ciasno ich zimne palce._

_— Więc to wszystko naprawdę się dzieje...?_

_— Co takiego?_

_— Ta wojna._

_Harry opiera się plecami o kamienną ścianę._

_— Tak, chyba tak._

_Dziewczyna kiwa głową._

_— Nie pochwalam tego związku._

_Harry przekrzywia głowę, by móc na nią spojrzeć. Pochodnie rzucają mroczne cienie na jej i tak bladą twarz._

_— Nie oczekuję tego od ciebie._

_— Ale... jest dla ciebie dobry?_

_Harry ściska mocniej jej kruchą dłoń._

_— Tak. Jest dla mnie dobry._


	4. Rozdział 4.

Harry skierował się do mieszkania Prince'ów jeszcze tego samego wieczora, nie będąc pewnym, co konkretnie zamierzał powiedzieć Snape'owi, stwierdził jednak, że to nie miało znaczenia; po prostu musiał ponownie go zobaczyć.

— Pan Potter — przywitał go uśmiechnięty Harry Snape, otwierając mu drzwi. Po chwili zmartwienie zagościło na jego twarzy. — Czekaj, nie rozmyślili się, prawda?

— Co? Och! — Harry zaśmiał się wesoło. — Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Hogwart nadal czeka na ciebie z otwartymi ramionami. Jeżeli tylko przyjmiesz zaproszenie.

— Och, przyjmę.

Harry uniósł brew słysząc pewność w jego głosie.

— Twój tata się zgodził?

— Pracuję nad tym — odparł chłopiec, marszcząc czoło.

— Wyobrażam sobie. — Uśmiechnął się Potter. — Czy go zastałem?

Dziecko kiwnęło głową, otwierając drzwi jeszcze szerzej i wpuszczając Harry'ego do środka.

— Właśnie wrócił ze szkoły.

— Ze szkoły?

— Mhm. Tata uczy chemii w imperial College. — W głosie chłopca dało się rozpoznać dumę i ciepło. — Tato, tato! — zawołał. — Pan Potter wrócił.

— Co to za zamieszanie? — Snape w końcu wyłonił się z wnętrza mieszkania, wycierając dłonie w kuchenną ścierkę. — Och, pan Potter — urwał, zatrzymując się w miejscu. — Nie spodziewałem się pana dzisiaj.

— Wiem. Przepraszam. Być może powinienem był najpierw zadzwonić?

Snape zaśmiał się sucho.

— W twoim świecie używają telefonów?

— Niespecjalnie. To znaczy, używamy sieci Fiuu, ale ja posiadam komórkę... — Harry przerwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, iż Snape wpatrywał się w niego jakby urosła mu dodatkowa głowa.

— Mniejsza z tym — odparł mężczyzna, potrząsając głową. — Nie chcę znać szczegółów. W czym mogę pomóc? List nie uprzedzał o dodatkowej wizycie.

— To prawda — przytaknął Harry. — Nie jestem tu w oficjalnych sprawach. Czy mógłbym wejść na chwilę?

Snape zmarszczył czoło, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami, prowadząc go do salonu. Harry usiadł, gdy tylko mężczyzna wskazał mu jedno z krzeseł przy kominku, samemu zajmując to stojące naprzeciw chłopaka.

— Harry — powiedział Snape, na co mały chłopiec wystawił głowę zza drzwi; najwyraźniej przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie.

— Tak, tato?

— Przypilnuj obiadu, żeby się nie spalił.

— W porządku. — Dziecko posłusznie zniknęło w kuchni.

— Przepraszam — powiedział Harry, czując narastającą niezręczność. — To nieodpowiednia pora. Nie powinienem zawracać ci głowy.

— Nic się nie stało. — Mężczyzna odchylił się, opierając o oparcie i założył nogę na nogę. — A teraz powiedz mi, czemu zawdzięczam tę wizytę.

— Twoja pamięć — odparł natychmiast Harry, rumieniąc się lekko. — Wybacz — mruknął. — Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale mam do ciebie kilka pytań.

— Masz rację — powiedział Snape powoli — to nie jest twoja sprawa. Twierdzisz jednak, że kiedyś mnie znałeś.

— Tak... — Harry nie miał pojęcia, co miał mu powiedzieć, wiedział jednak, że musiał tutaj przyjść. Musiał go zobaczyć, upewnić się, że to wszystko działo się naprawdę, że nie było jedynie kolejnym, absurdalnym snem. Chłopak pochylił się lekko do przodu, nieświadom własnej potrzeby bliskości. — Czy pamiętasz cokolwiek?

Snape westchnął i przez chwilę Harry był pewien, że mężczyzna mu nie odpowie. W końcu od zawsze dbał o swoją prywatność, a te wszystkie pytania mogły wydawać się bezczelne. Ten Snape go nie rozpoznawał, nie miał żadnego powodu, by mu zaufać i dzielić się szczegółami z własnego życia.

Po dłuższej chwili Severus powiedział:

— Niewiele. Pamiętam, że obudziłem się w szpitalu. Powiedzieli, że zostałem zaatakowany, tracąc przy tym dużą ilość krwi. Nie pamiętam jednak, co dokładnie się wydarzyło. — Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do barku, po czym nalał im whisky i podał jedną ze szklanek Harry'emu. Chłopak potrząsnął jednak głową, a Snape zaczął sączyć trunek, mówiąc: — Do tej pory tego nie wiem. Lekarze stwierdzili jedynie, iż traumatyczne wydarzenia mogły spowodować utratę pamięci. — Snape wpatrywał się w szklankę pełną bursztynowego płynu, przechylając ją leniwie na boki. — To mechanizm obronny, umysł próbuje się chronić przed bolesnymi doświadczeniami.

Harry kiwnął głową – to miałoby sens.

— I żadne ze wspomnień nigdy nie wróciło?

— Nie. Przez chwilę liczyłem, że tak się stanie, ale teraz... — Snape po prostu wzruszył ramionami.

— I co zrobiłeś?

Mężczyzna pociągnął kolejny łyk ze szklanki; gdy mówił, jego usta wciąż były wilgotne od whisky.

— Miałem ze sobą wszystko, co było mi potrzebne. Dowód, klucze do mieszkania... Wróciłem do domu i zacząłem od nowa budować swoje życie.

— Do mieszkania?

— Tak. Miałem studio w Soho. Chociaż wychodzi na to, że i tak planowałem się wyprowadzić.

— Naprawdę? — spytał Harry, próbując jakoś poskładać wszystkie elementy układanki; bezskutecznie. Snape zniknął z Wrzeszcącej Chaty podczas bitwy, w nocy gdy Harry sądził, że mężczyzna zginął. Miałby pojawić się w mugolskim szpitalu, i to pod fałszywą tożsamością? Chłopak nie mógł tego pojąć.

— Tak, zastałem wszystko popakowane w pudła. Potem przyjąłem pracę w Imperial College.

Harry skinął głową, czując chłód ogarniający całe jego ciało.

— Planowałeś zniknąć.

— Słucham? — spytał mężczyzna, marszcząc czoło.

— Wszystko było przygotowane. Chciałeś odejść.

— Od czego?

— Od wszystkiego.

W tej chwili mały Harry Prince ponownie pojawił się w pokoju.

— Obiad gotowy, tato. — Chłopiec spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Zostaniesz? — spytał z przejęciem.

— Ja...

— Możesz z nami zjeść, jeśli chcesz — odparł mężczyzna, wstając.

— Jesteś pewien? — Harry podążył za Snape'em wprost do kuchni. — Twoja żona nie będzie miała nic przeciwko?

Snape ponownie wdał z siebie suchy śmiech.

— Nie, nie sądzę, żeby miała coś przeciwko.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, nie będąc w stanie rozszyfrować emocji kryjących się w jego głosie.

— Mama jest w Madrycie — wtrąciło radośnie dziecko.

— Madryt? Wyjechała do pracy czy dla przyjemności? — Harry usiadł przy stole, obserwując jak syn Snape'a wyjmuje mleko z lodówki i nalewa sobie pełną szklankę. Kuchnia była dość ciasna, ale widna, a nad zlewem wisiały żółte zasłony. Ściany pokryto czarno-białymi płytkami. Mężczyzna wyjął z szafki dodatkowe naczynia, zanim postawił na stole garnek z potrawką.

— Dla przyjemności, jak sądzę.

— Ma nowego chłopaka — dodał Harry, wyciągając z koszyka kromkę chleba.

— Przykro mi — powiedział Potter niezręcznie.

— Jesteśmy w separacji przez dłuższy czas — odparł Snape, podając mu miskę pełną potrawki. — Tak jest lepiej.

— Też nie jestem już ze swoją żoną — wyznał Harry. Z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że Snape powinien o tym wiedzieć. — Rozwiedliśmy się dwa lata temu. — Snape kiwnął głową.

— Macie dzieci?

— Tak, dwóch synów i córkę. — Usta Harry'ego wygięły się w słaby uśmiech. — Jeden z nich, Albus, tej jesieni też idzie do Hogwartu. Będzie z Harrym na roku.

Harry Prince wyszczerzył się w odpowiedzi.

— Cóż — odparł lakonicznie Snape, łamiąc kromkę chleba na dwie części. — Powiedz mi coś więcej o tej waszej szkole.

I Harry dokładnie to zrobił. Opowiedział mu o Hogwarcie, o zajęciach i o wszystkich nauczycielach. Wyjaśnił też, że sam został wychowany przez mugoli i, tak jak Harry Prince, nie wiedział, że w ogóle był czarodziejem dopóki skończył jedenaście lat i otrzymał swój list.

— Mugol. Cóż to takiego? — spytał Snape, wrzucając chleb do miski.

— Ktoś niemagiczny.

— Więc nie jestem mugolem? — spytał chłopiec, szeroko otwierając oczy.

— Nie, z całą pewnością nie jesteś mugolem.

— Super. Tato, słyszałeś?

— Tak, tak — odparł Snape, przewracając oczami.

Harry zaśmiał się i przywołał z lodówki mleko, by dolać więcej chłopcu. Mały Harry klasnął w ręce, niemal podskakując na miejscu.

— Łał, to jest świetne! Tato, czemu mi nigdy nie powiedziałeś, że możemy czarować?

— Ponieważ nie możemy. A przynajmniej — Snape zmarszczył czoło — nie powinniśmy być w stanie tego robić. Nikt nie powinien. — Mężczyzna przytknął nagle dłoń do skroni. — Chyba rozbolała mnie głowa.

Ale jego syn zaśmiał się wesoło.

— Nieprawda. Po prostu to trochę dla niego za dużo.

— W rzeczy samej — odparł Snape, wstając po butelkę whisky. — W rzeczy samej.

— Opowiedz mi jeszcze o szkole — nalegał chłopiec, odsuwając od siebie miskę i opierając się o krzesło. — Chcę wiedzieć wszystko.

***  
 _  
Po ostatecznej bitwie, Harry spędza w skrzydle szpitalnym dokładnie dwa tygodnie. Odwiedza go tłum ludzi; większość z nich chłopak najzwyczajniej w świecie ignoruje. Nie chce, aby robiono mu zdjęcia do kolejnego wywiadu traktującego o tym, jakie to uczucie uratować cały świat. Istnieje tylko jedna osoba, którą Harry chce zobaczyć, wie jednak, że już nigdy nie będzie miał okazji._

_Hermiona siedzi przy nim całymi godzinami. Czasami z nim rozmawia, a on pozwala jej, by gładziła jego włosy. Jednak najczęściej dziewczyna po prostu coś czyta. Wojna prawie się skończyła, choć nie rozpoczęto jeszcze rekonstrukcji Zamku, a ona już mówi o powrocie do szkoły i skończeniu siódmego roku._

_Ron przychodzi w przeddzień jego wypisu._

_— Złapaliśmy ich — mówi, bez tchu. Jest zaczerwieniony, ma na sobie sprane dżinsy i starą koszulkę z logo Armat. Harry podnosi się z łóżka. — Myślałem, że będziesz chciał wiedzieć. — Przyjaciel szczerzy się do niego. — Schowali się w opuszczonym magazynie w Wapping. Ruszyli na nas z Niewybaczalnymi; Nott i Dołohov dostali po Avadzie. Reszta jest przesłuchiwana i czeka na proces. — Ron siada na krześle, tuż przy łóżku Harry'ego. — Lucjusz już zwala wszystko na Imperius._

_— A Draco?_

_Ron potrząsa głową._

_— Najwyraźniej razem z matką uciekli z Wielkiej Brytanii, tuż po bitwie. Ale to nie ma znaczenia. To już koniec._

_— To koniec — zgadza się Harry. To dla niego zbyt surrealistyczne; jak gdyby właśnie wypłynął na powierzchnię głębokiego basenu, potrzebując chwili by w pełni odzyskać wszystkie zmysły._

_— Szkoda, że nie mogłeś być tam z nami — mówi Ron, po chwili._

_— Tak, cóż, i tak nie byłbym wielce pomocny._

_Ron wzdryga się, słysząc ostry ton w głosie przyjaciela, ale Harry już o to nie dba. Odwraca wzrok. Przywiązany do łóżka w św. Mungo czuje się bezużyteczny. Powinien być tam z nimi, tropiąc pozostałych Śmierciożerców, szukać Snape'a... Nie. Harry ucina tę myśl. Nie ma sensu. Snape'a już nie ma._

_— Nie było go tam — mówi Ron, jak gdyby czytał w jego myślach. — Snape'a. Szukaliśmy go, ale... Przykro mi, Harry. Wiem, że ten drań był dla ciebie ważny._

_Gdy Harry w końcu podnosi wzrok, odkrywa iż Ron dawno opuścił pomieszczenie._


	5. Rozdział 5.

— Mugolscy lekarze mają rację. Traumatyczne wydarzenia mogą powodować utratę pamięci, to dowiedzione naukowo. — Hermiona nabrała trochę lodów na łyżeczkę, a Harry tylko ściągnął brwi. Czuł, że potrzebuje zapalić, jednak nie robił tego odkąd urodził się James. Zamiast papierosa, sięgnął po łyk butelkowanej wody.

— Ale na pewno istnieje coś, co możemy zrobić? Można go jakoś magicznie wyleczyć, tak?

— Czasami magia pomaga w takich przypadkach, ale... Hugo, przestań, proszę. Znowu rozbijesz sobie głowę, a drugi raz nie będę cię leczyć za pomocą czarów.

— Oj, mamo — powiedział chłopiec łobuzersko, nie przestając bujać się na krześle tak że dwie jego nogi co chwila uderzały z hukiem w podłogę. — Nic mi nie będzie, potrafię złapać równowagę.

— Nic mnie to nie obchodzi — odparła Hermiona. — Krzesła po coś mają te cztery nogi.

Syn spojrzał na nią spode łba, mieszając łyżką topniejące już lody. Rose zaśmiała się głośno, ale brat tylko pokazał jej język.

— Wybacz — mruknęła dziewczyna, oblizując łyżeczkę. — O czym to ja mówiłam?

— Że magia może wyleczyć utratę pamięci.

— Zgadza się. Czasami tak jest, ale nie zawsze. Nie kiedy amnezja została spowodowana przez magię.

Harry skrzywił się na jej słowa.

— Przecież uzdrowiciele co chwila zajmują się takimi przypadkami.

— Przywracają pamięć po użyciu na pacjencie prostych zaklęć, zgadza się. Ale sam wiesz jak niebezpieczne i potężne w skutki może być zwykłe, porządnie rzucone Obliviate.

— Albo i kiepsko... — mruknął Harry, przypominając sobie incydent z Lockhartem, który nadal, po tylu długich latach, przebywał na oddziale w św. Mungo.

— Dokładnie — przytaknęła dziewczyna, wrzucając do kosza puste opakowanie po lodach.

— A więc nic nie możemy zrobić — powiedział niepewnym głosem. — Nie da się tego naprawić.

— Tego nie powiedziałam. — Hermiona obracała teraz własną różdżkę w dłoniach. — Po prostu nie wiem, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie bez wiedzy na temat tego, co się wydarzyło.

— To bardzo pomocne — prychnął Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi. — Nawet on nie wie, co się stało.

— Wiem o tym. — Dziewczyna zacisnęła mocno usta i zmarszczyła czoło. — Gdybyśmy tylko mogli z kimś porozmawiać, z kimś, kto wie, co działo się po bitwie...

— Nie ma nikogo takiego. A gdyby był, to nie sądzisz, że już byśmy go znaleźli? Szukałem wszystkiego, Hermiono. Naprawdę szukałem.

— Wiem, Harry. — Powiedziała. Luźny kosmyk brązowych włosów wymknął się ze schludnego upięcia tuż nad jej szyją; dziewczyna niecierpliwie wcisnęła pasemko za ucho. — Ale co, jeśli ktoś mu z tym pomógł?

— Jak to?

— Przecież na samym początku podejrzewaliśmy, że to Śmierciożercy zabrali jego ciało...

— Tak... — odparł Harry powoli, niezupełnie pewien, o co jej chodziło.

— Co, jeśli mieliśmy rację?

Harry chwycił butelkę w obie ręce i utkwił w niej wzrok.

— Nie mieliśmy. Szukaliśmy wszędzie, a gdy odkryliśmy ostatnich ze Śmierciożerców, jego z nimi nie było.

— To logiczne. Był przecież w szpitalu, prawda?

— Więc uważasz, że ktoś go tam umieścił?

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową.

— Profesor Snape był uważany za lojalnego Śmierciożercę. Musiał mieć od nich jakieś wsparcie — powiedziała, a Harry'emu coś zimnego wpadło prosto do żołądka.

— Lucjusz.

— Przyjaźnili się?

— Tak. Severus był ojcem chrzestnym Draco. — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Pomyśleć, że kiedyś mu tego zazdrościłem.

Hermiona obdarzyła go uśmiechem.

— Patrz, a ja myślałam, że to Draco darzyłeś cieplejszym uczuciem.

Harry zaśmiał się.

— Nie. Tu nigdy nie chodziło o Malfoya.

— Teraz już o tym wiem.

Harry odchylił się na krześle. Tego ranka padało, ale po południu zrobiło się słonecznie. Chodniki nie były już mokre i śliskie, lecz mimo to ulica Pokątna była dziś niezwykle pusta. Do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego zostały jeszcze trzy tygodnie i upalne lato skłaniało ludzi, by zostali w chłodnych domach. Oni i ich dzieci byli teraz jedynymi klientami w lodziarni Fortesque.

— A więc... Lucjusz — podjęła Hermiona. — Myślisz, że będzie coś wiedział?

Harry westchnął.

— Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się przekonać.

— Jutro?

— James, czy twoja matka wróciła już do miasta? — spytał syna Harry. — Kiedy będziecie teraz u niej spać?

James nie podniósł głowy znad mugolskiej gry, której Harry pewnie nie powinien był mu kupować, ale sam był kiedyś tak zazdrosny o Nintendo, które posiadał Dudley, że uległ pokusie, nie mogąc nic na to poradzić.

— Nie wróci aż do soboty, tato. Jest w Irlandii.

— Szlag — mruknął Hugo, zaglądając Jamesowi przez ramię. — Prawie ci się udało.

— Język! — fuknęła Hermiona, ale obaj chłopcy zwyczajnie ją zignorowali.

— Moja kolej — wtrącił Albus, wyciągając dłoń po grę.

— Jeszcze nie, mam jeszcze jedno życie!

Al westchnął i opadł na krzesło obok ojca.

— Więc będziecie u matki w Sobotę. Na jak długo?

Chłopiec przewrócił oczami.

— Dlaczego nie znasz naszego rozkładu, tato?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Ledwo nadążam za własnym kalendarzem, wiesz o tym. Gdyby nie ciocia Hermiona, prawdopodobnie nie wiedziałbym, kiedy zaczyna się rok szkolny.

— Przypomniałbym ci — powiedział Al z uśmiechem

— W to nie wątpię. — Harry tarmosił włosy chłopca, ale nie dał za wygraną. — A więc...?

— Będziemy u niej do czwartku. Potem leci do Australii na tydzień, bo Harpie grają z Kiwi. Widocznie... — Al nakreślił palcami niewidzialny cudzysłów, mówiąc: — łatwiej tam o pracę.

— Więc w sobotę — podsumowała Hermiona. — Ron wraca do domu w ten weekend. Będziemy mogli złożyć Lucjuszowi wizytę koło południa.

— W sobotę — powtórzył Harry, kiwając głową.

***  
 _  
Pewnej nocy Harry zasypia na fotelu Snape'a tuż przy kominku, a kiedy się budzi, zauważa, że został przykryty ciepłym kocem, a na sąsiedniej szafce ustawiono szklankę ze świeżą wodą._

_Wie, że to niebezpieczne. Obaj są tego świadomi. Harry jest tylko szesnastoletnim uczniem i być może to w tym wszystkim najbardziej przeszkadza Snape'owi. Harry może mówić, ile dusza zapragnie o zbliżającej się pełnoletności, ale tak naprawdę to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Snape czuje się winny, Harry jest tego pewien i nienawidzi takiego stanu rzeczy całym sercem, ponieważ mężczyzna i tak doznał zbyt wiele nienawiści w ciągu swojego życia. A za kilka miesięcy prawdopodobnie wybuchnie wojna i mały głosik w głowie Harry'ego szepcze zawzięcie, że powinien cieszyć się szczęściem, póki może._


	6. Rozdział 6.

Posiadłość Malfoyów nic się nie zmieniła. Harry nie odwiedzał tego miejsca od lat, a jednak wspomnienia z tej nocy, gdy sprowadzono ich tu przez szabrowników wypłynęły na wierzch jego umysłu. Stojąca obok niego Hermiona wzięła głęboki wdech, zapewne rozmyślając o tym samym.

Tego dnia nigdzie nie widzieli pawi, a brama otworzyła się samoistnie na lekki dotyk ich dłoni. Dróżka, którą szli, była utrzymana w dobrym stanie, a ogród ział zielenią jak zawsze.

Gdy dotarli do drzwi, otworzył je mały, owinięty w biały ręcznik, skrzat domowy.

— Witaj — powiedział Harry. — Nazywam się Harry Potter, a to moja przyjaciółka, Hermiona Granger-Weasley. Chcemy zobaczyć się z Lucjuszem.

— Wy umówić się na spotkanie? — spytał skrzat, zaciskając długie palce na ręczniku.

— Nie. Ale jesteśmy starymi znajomymi i jestem pewien, że pan Malfoy będzie zadowlony z naszej wizyty.

***

— Severus? Severus Snape nadal żyje? — Lucjusz Malfoy odwrocił się gwałtownie od okna, przy którym stał. Złoty wąż jego laski błysnął nieśmiało w popołudniowych, słonecznych promieniach. Harry zmarszczył czoło widząc jego reakcję.

— Nie wiedziałeś?

— Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałem — odparł ostro Lucjusz. — Gdzie on teraz jest?

— Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

Mężczyzna wbił w niego wzrok.

— Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Zgadza się. Nie zrobię tego.

Lucjuszowi uciekło ciche westchnienie, po czym sam spoczął na jednym ze zdobionych, wytartych biegiem miejających lat, krzeseł. Większość posiałości była nieużywana i pozamykana na cztery spusty. Lucjusz mieszkał tu sam, gdyż tuż po zakończeniu wojny Narcyza zabrała Draco do Francji. We wrześniu syn Draco, Scorpius, również miał zacząć naukę w Hogwarcie, jednak on i jego żona Astoria rzadko pokazywali się teraz w Anglii.

— Minęło dwadzieścia lat — odezwał się Lucjusz. — Jakim cudem on nadal żyje?

— Tego próbujemy się dowiedzieć. — Harry oparł się o kominek, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Po bitwie jego ciało zostało gdzieś przeniesione — powiedziała Hermiona, odzywając się po raz pierwszy. — Trafił do mugolskiego szpitala.

— Sądziłem, że jest martwy. — Głos Lucjusza zdradzał zmęczenie; ostatnie lata musiały być dla niego wyjątkowo ciężkie. Jego srebrzyste, lśniące włosy były poprzetykane pasmami matowej szarości, a wokół oczu i ust formowała się siateczka zmarszczek.

— A więc to nie byłeś ty? Nie ty go zabrałeś?

— Nie. — Lucjusz pokręcił głową. — Nie byłem świadom, że udało mu się przeżyć.

— Więc co wydarzyło się tamtej nocy? — Harry zwrócił się do przyjaciółki.

— Nie mam pojęcia...

— Dlaczego nie spytasz o to Severusa? — podjął Malfoy, po czym ściągnął brwi. — Czekaj, czy wszystko z nim w porządku?

— Jasne — odparł natychmiast Harry. — Nic mu nie jest. Ma nawet syna, który zaczyna w tym roku naukę w Hogwarcie.

Lucjusz uniósł brwi na te słowa.

— Severus ojcem? No proszę, kto by pomyślał.

Harry'emu nie podobał się jego kpiący ton, wbił więc ostry wzrok w Malfoya, a Hermiona wtrąciła pospiesznie:

— Dziękujemy, panie Malfoy. — Dziewczyna położyła dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego. — Doceniamy, że znalazł pan dla nas czas.

— Chwileczkę! — Mężczyzna zatrzymał ich, nim zdołali dotrzeć do drzwi. — Chciałbym się z nim zobaczyć.

— Przekażę mu — odparł Harry.

— Nie. Powiedz mi, w jaki sposób mogę się z nim skontaktować.

Harry jedynie potrząsnął głową.

— Przepraszam, ale nie mogę tego zrobić.

Lucjusz mógł być niegroźny w tym akurat momencie, ale Harry i tak mu nie ufał.

***  
 _  
— Wiesz, zawsze sądziłem, że ślub nie jest dla mnie, ale teraz nie jestem tego taki pewien._

_Severus mruczy tuż u jego boku, wplatając mu palce we włosy i odpowiadając milczeniem na jego wyznanie. Jest im wygodnie na miękkim łóżku Snape'a, gdy blade światło poranka wpada do pomieszczenia przez wysokie okno._

_Severus zwykł nalegać, by Harry wracał do dormitorium przed ciszą nocną, wyganiając go ze swych komnat nim ten zdążył zapiąć spodnie, ale Harry w ogóle nie przejmował się tymi słowami. Przecież nic dla siebie nie znaczyli._

_A potem coś się zmieniło._

_Harry nie wie, co takiego, nie może tego określić i nie sądzi, by miało to teraz jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Wie jednak, że jest szczęśliwy ze Snape'em w sposób trudny nawet do wyobrażenia. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego, ale teraz nie wyobraża sobie bez niego życia. Wie jednak, że to wszystko nie będzie zbyt długo trwać. Severus kroczy zdradziecką drogą, Harry z kolei ma tylko szesnaście lat i oczekuje się od niego, że zabije szaleńca._

_— Myślałeś kiedyś o takiej więzi? — Harry wyłapuje wahanie w jego głosie, ale w ogóle o nie nie dba. Jest tak blisko swego szczęścia jak jeszcze nigdy. Tutaj, w jednym łóżku z Severusem. Poza tym, świat i tak się kiedyś skończy._

_— Takie rzeczy mają miejsce, prawda? Kiedy dwóch czarodziei...?_

_— Tak..._

_— Myślisz, że moglibyśmy kiedyś...? — Harry czuje napływającą falę gorąca, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę z absurdu sytuacji. A jednak i to nie ma dla niego znaczenia. To ważne, żeby Severus wiedział, co czuje. Ważne, by rozumiał, nawet jeśli użyje tego później, by się z niego śmiać i szydzić._

_Ale Snape nie śmieje się i nie patrzy na niego z pogardą, lecz przyciska swe wargi prosto do gardła Gryfona._

_— Być może gdy wojna się skończy, będziemy mogli o tym porozmawiać._

_Harry wyczuwa kłamstwo w jego głosie, ale kiwa głową i zamyka oczy pozwalając sobie na własne złudzenia._


	7. Rozdział 7.

— Moja przeszłość, moje wspomnienia. To wszystko jest dla ciebie ważne.

— To prawda. — Harry poczuł się wyjątkowo odkryty przyznając się do tego, lecz sądził, że Snape wyczułby w jego głosie kłamstwo. Poza tym, mężczyzna powinien o tym wiedzieć.

Znajdowali się w barze na południu Kensington, oddalonego zaledwie kilka bloków od mieszkania Severusa. Mężczyzna nie wydawał się zdziwiony znowu widząc Harry'ego na progu swego domu. Postanowił więc wybrać się z nim do Hereford Arms tego ciepłego, sierpniowego popołudnia.

Snape spoglądał na niego od czasu do czasu, sącząc swego drinka. Kostki lodu brzęczały o gładką, szklaną powierzchnię.

— Znaczyliśmy coś dla siebie, prawda?

Harry wbił wzrok we własny trunek. Nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć, jak wiele wyjawić.

— Byłeś moim profesorem przez wiele długich lat.

Mężczyzna ściągnął brwi i było oczywiste, że nie to spodziewał się usłyszeć.

— Profesorem? Przecież uczęszczałeś do...

— Hogwartu. Zgadza się.

— Byłem nauczycielem w szkole magii? — Jego głos zdradzał jawne niedowierzanie, ale Harry kiwnął głową. — I czego takiego nauczałem? Wstępu do karcianych sztuczek?

— Bardzo zabawne — odparł chłopak, pociągając zdrowo ze szklanki. — Ale nie. Uczyłeś Eliksirów.

— Eliksirów? — spytał Snape sceptycznie, a ten ponownie skinął głową.

— Byłeś najlepszym mistrzem eliksirów w całej Wielkiej Brytanii. — Snape spoglądał na niego tak, jakby wyrosła mu dodatkowa para rąk. — Ale to ma sens, prawda? — spytał Harry, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni. — Teraz uczysz chemii. Naprawdę nigdy nie zastanawiało cię, co robiłeś wcześniej?

— Oczywiście — odparł mężczyzna, nim do reszty opróżnił własną szklankę. — Jednak skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że bycie czarodziejem choć raz przyszło mi na myśl.

***  
 _  
Pewnego wieczoru znajdują się w komnatach Severusa. Nie jest wcale tak późno – ledwie godzina po ciszy nocnej – a Harry leży zwinięty na sofie ze swoim podręcznikiem do obrony przed czarną magią. Severus siedzi tuż obok z kubkiem parującej herbaty. Harry opiera się o ramę mężczyzny, a książka spada z głuchym hukiem na podłogę._

_— Czy zabiło by cię — zaczyna Snape sucho — gdybyś choć raz dokończył czytanie tego, co ci zadaję?_

_— Prawdopodobnie — odpowiada sennie Harry, układając się wygodniej na ramieniu mężczyzny i już po chwili czuje smukłe palce przeczesujące mu włosy. — Zresztą, co byś robił na zajęciach? — ciągnie. — Szok wynikający z mojego przygotowania mógłby przyprawić cię o zawał. I na kogo być krzyczał? Neville by tego nie zniósł, Hermiona jest zawsze wyuczona, a Malfoy popłakałby się i podbiegł prosto do tatusia, gdybyś choć nieznacznie podniósł na niego głos._

_— A więc zaniedbujesz własną edukację dla moich korzyści._

_— Oczywiście. — Harry szczerzy się radośnie. — Poza tym, wiem, że uwielbiasz, kiedy masz powód, by zadać mi dodatkowe lekcje. To sprawia, że czujesz się ważny._

_— Być może. — Śmiech ucieka z ust Severusa. — W takim razie powinienem jeszcze ci za to podziękować?_

_— Właśnie. — Harry podnosi wzrok i dostrzega błysk czegoś subtelnego w jego ciemnym spojrzeniu. Chłopak spędził całe godziny wpatrując się w twarz mężczyzny, zna więc wszystkie jego grymasy, a ten konkretny błysk w jego oczach przeszywa na wylot jego serce. To tak, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego Stupefy, odbierając mu resztki powietrza i Harry wie – jest boleśnie świadom – że po prostu go kocha._

_Ach._

_To źle. Przecież jest uczniem, a Snape jego nauczycielem. I wkrótce wybuchnie wojna._

_Ale wtedy Severus kładzie na nim dłoń i Harry po prostu zamiera._

_— Dobrze się czujesz? — pyta, po czym zabiera z niego rękę._

_— Ja... Tak, tak sądzę — mamrocze, podnosząc dłoń i wiodąc palcem po skupionej twarzy nauczyciela. — Tak sądzę..._


	8. Rozdział 8.

— Pan Potter — powiedział Snape otworzywszy drzwi. — Cóż za niespodzianka. Zastanawiam się, co też bym robił, gdyby choć jeden dzień w tygodniu upłynął mi bez twojej wizyty.

Harry zaśmiał się słysząc tak znajomy sarkazm dźwięczący w jego głosie. To całkiem zabawne, że ten pozbawiony wspomnień Snape był w stanie brzmieć zupełnie tak jak mężczyzna z przeszłości Harry'ego.

— Proszę, wejdź — westchnął w końcu, a Harry natychmiast prześlizgnął się obok niego.

— Gdzie jest Harry? — spytał przechodząc do salonu, w którym chłopiec zwykle leżał na sofie pogrążony w lekturze bądź wpatrujący się w ekran telewizora.

— Ze swoją matką. Przyjechała na weekend.

— Och. — Harry odruchowo wepchnął dłonie w kieszenie dżinsów. — W porządku. Chciałem was gdzieś dziś zabrać, ale najwyżej poradzimy sobie bez niego.

Przez chwilę Snape wyglądał, jakby miał protestować, jednak w końcu tylko wywrócił oczami, mówiąc:

— Tylko wezmę klucze.

Harry trochę się obawiał pokazania mężczyźnie magicznej części Londynu, szybko jednak przekonał sam siebie, że nie ma się czego obawiać. Nikt przez te wszystkie lata nawet nie pomyślał o Severusie Snape'ie, nie było więc wielkiego ryzyka, że ktoś go rozpozna. Barman nawet nie mrugnął, kiedy Harry poprowadził Severusa między labiryntem stolików w Dziurawym Kotle. Mężczyzna był sceptyczny, gdy Harry uderzał końcem różdżki o ścianę skrywającą przejście na ulicę Pokątną, ale wytrzeszczył oczy, gdy tylko cegły zaczęły się przemieszczać i formować w przejście.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — spytał.

— To — Harry nie mógł powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu — jest ulica Pokątna.

Poprowadził go krętymi uliczkami pokazując po drodze sklepy i wyjaśniając mu, co w nich sprzedają. Łącznie spędzili z godzinę w samych Esach i Floresach, ponieważ Severus kierował się w każdą z alejek pełnej regałów uginających się od książek. Harry obserwował, jak Snape wodzi palcami po grzbietach ksiąg, jak wyjmuje je z miejsca i kartkuje, nim z powrotem odkładał na miejsce. Zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna był w stanie wyczuć otaczającą ich magię. Czy mrowiła pod jego skórą i tańczyła wzdłuż kręgosłupa w ten sam sposób, jak działo się to w przypadku Harry'ego.

Harry nie odwiedzał apteki Sluga i Jiggersa od lat. Zwykle to Hermiona robiła tam zakupy dla Jamesa, poza tym jedną z wielu zalet pełnienia funkcji zastępcy dyrektora był fakt, iż jego zakupy zawsze chętnie robiła nawet szkolna pielęgniarka. A Harry już nie potrzebował dużej ilości eliksirów, nie musiał własnoręcznie warzyć mikstur od bólu głowy, czy Bezsennego Snu.

— Cóż to za miejsce? — spytał Snape, gwałtownie zatrzymując się w progu. Harry położył dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny i spokojnie pokierował go w głąb pomieszczenia.

— Sklep z eliksirami.

Severus przechadzał się każdą z alejek przyglądając się składnikom, a Harry podążał za nim, mając nadzieję, że coś w końcu obudzi zgubioną pamięć mężczyzny. Sam nigdy wcześniej nie spędził w aptece aż tyle czasu.  
W końcu Snape zwrócił się do niego:

— Czy oni sprzedają te rzeczy każdemu, kto tu przyjdzie?

Harry zmarszczył czoło.

— Cóż, musisz być czarodziejem, by w ogóle dostać się na Pokątną. Widziałeś przejście. Mugole nie mogą się tu dostać — odparł, a Snape pokręcił głową.

— No dobrze, ale... każdemu czarodziejowi — słowo niechętnie opuściło jego usta — który wejdzie do sklepu i zechce kupić... — urwał, podnosząc z półki fiolkę wypełnioną smoczą krwią — cokolwiek zapragnie?

— Oczywiście. Harry będzie potrzebował stąd mnóstwo rzeczy do szkoły. A reszta... — Harry machnął ręką w kierunku pozostałych regałów. — Reszty potrzebujesz, by samemu warzyć eliksiry.

Snape zaśmiał się, jednak sam dźwięk brzmiał sucho i pozbawiony był krzty humoru.

— Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że większość tych substancji jest nielegalna lub trująca?

— Trująca? — Harry wytrzeszczył oczy, a Snape wyraźnie się powstrzymywał, by nie przewrócić oczami w swoim zniecierpliwieniu.

— Naparstnica, arcydzięgiel, szalej czarny... — Mężczyzna po kolei wskazywał na poszczególne składniki. — Wszystko to są szczególnie niebezpieczne rośliny, śmiertelne, gdy spożyje się je w wystarczająco dużej ilości. Proszę, powiedz mi, że istnieją jakieś regulacje prawne odnośnie sprzedaży tych składników.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślę, że aurorzy mają oko na lewe transakcje.

— Aurorzy?

— Coś w stylu policji.

— Oczywiście. — Snape pokręcił głową. Przechadzali się po sklepie jeszcze przez kilka minut i Harry starał się nie wybuchnąć gromkim śmiechem, gdy mężczyzna znajdywał kolejną trującą roślinę na półce, klnąc pod nosem.

— W swojej pracy też musisz mieć do czynienia z niebezpiecznymi substancjami.

— Zgadza się, ale ja jestem wykwalifikowanym chemikiem. Moje zakupy zawsze są odpowiednio udokumentowane.

— Cóż, ja nigdy nie byłem dobry z eliksirów. — Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

Następnym przystankiem była kawiarnia pełna małych, żelaznych stolików rozstawionych przy sennej uliczce. Wysoki czarodziej z pryszczami na twarzy przyjął ich zamówienie, a Harry rozpoznał w nim dawnego ucznia Hogwartu; Puchona, który rok temu skończył szkołę. Zamówił dzbanek herbaty, a Severus zażyczył sobie czarną kawę.

— A więc — podjął, po chwili. — Naprawdę byłem kiedyś częścią tego świata? — Nie patrzył na Harry'ego, lecz wpatrywał się w przestrzeń bądź przeciwległy koniec uliczki usłanej sklepami.

— Naprawdę — odparł Harry, gdy kelner przyniósł ich zamówienie. Wziął w dłoń torebkę herbaty i, umieściwszy ją w filiżance, zalał parującym wrzątkiem. Wielu czarodziei zaczęło narzekać, że w Alouette zaczęto podawać herbatę w saszetkach zamiast liściastej, jednak Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Mniejsza szansa, że ujrzy Ponuraka, czy jakikolwiek inny omen nieuchronnej śmierci, na dnie własnej filiżanki.

— Czy to miejsce wydaje ci się znajome? — spytał, a Severus zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie. Ani trochę.

Harry starał się ukryć rozczarowanie, które w tej chwili poczuł. Upił łyk herbaty, zbyt gorącej i gorzkiej jak na jego gust. Westchnął więc, wrzucając do naczynia plasterek cytryny.

— Jeszcze nie — ciągnął Severus, obejmując dłońmi porcelanową filiżankę. — Ale czuję, że to miejsce powinno być mi znajome.

— Co masz na myśli?

Cichy dźwięk aportacji rozlega się w jednej z wąskich uliczek, z której po chwili wyłania się jakaś wiedźma.

— Przypuszczam — powiedział mężczyzna powoli — że czuję się tu dość swobodnie, a przecież — wskazał dłonią ich najbliższe otoczenie — nic z tego nie pozwoliłoby odprężyć się normalnemu, poczytalnemu człowiekowi.

Harry powoli sączył herbatę.

— Gdy miałem jedenaście lat, nic nie wiedziałem o magii, o czarodziejach i o całym magicznym świecie. Do czasu, gdy Hagrid uratował mnie od Dursleyów i pokazał to miejsce. I to właśnie tutaj poczułem się jak w domu, bardziej szczęśliwy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

***  
 _  
Snape wraca z jednego ze spotkań Śmierciożerców wyjątkowo późno. Harry do dawna na niego czeka, zwinięty w kącie skórzanej sofy znajdującej się w prywatnym gabinecie Severusa._

_Wie, że Snape musi iść, gdy Voldemort go wzywa. Wie też, że sam kiedyś pójdzie, by się z nim zmierzyć. Ale to nie sprawia, że cała sytuacja jest dla Harry'ego łatwiejsza, że ze spokojem może patrzeć jak mężczyzna wymyka się z Wielkiej Sali, nim kolacja dobiega końca, kurczowo trzymając się za przedramię._

_Harry wymyka się do jego komnat, gdy tylko wybija godzina zwiastująca ciszę nocną. Zabezpieczenia na drzwiach już go rozpoznają, jedynym co musi zrobić jest przytknięcie dłoni do drzwi kwater, które w następnej chwili stoją dla niego otworem. Harry zna hasło do jego komnat. Może czekać na niego w fotelu naprzeciw kominka albo w jego łóżku. Na wszelki wypadek zostaje jednak w gabinecie._

_Dochodzi czwarta gdy Severus wraca. Harry co chwila zapada w drzemkę, ale brzęczenie barier ochronnych i skrzypienie drewnianych drzwi, jak i kroków mężczyzny wyrywają go ze snu. A Snape wie, że on tam jest. Harry jest pewien, że może wyczuć jego magię, zapewne czuł ją nim jeszcze znalazł się w korytarzu. Mimo to, mężczyzna milczy. Zwyczajnie zatrzymuje się przy biurku i spogląda na chłopaka zwiniętego na kanapie._

_Harry obdarza go uśmiechem, gdy jego oczy przyzwyczajają się do panujących ciemności. I patrzy na Severusa, naprawdę na niego patrzy i dostrzega, w jakim jest stanie._

_— Merlinie, Severusie... — łapie gwałtownie powietrze. Usta mężczyzny są opuchnięte, policzki poobijane i pełne sińców, a peleryna nasączona czymś mocno przypominającym krew. — Cholera._

_— Nie jest aż tak źle, jak wygląda._

_— Co on ci zrobił?_

_— Miałem szczęście. Niestety, dzisiejszej nocy jego gniew skierowany był na pana Malfoya._

_Harry podnosi się z miejsca._

_— Draco?_

_— Owszem. Czarny Pan nie jest zadowolony z jego działań._

_— Ale jemu się przecież nie uda. Musi być tego świadomy._

_— Jego plan się nie powiedzie, jednak Draco ciężko znosi porażkę. — Snape siada obok Harry'ego, który opiera się delikatnie o jego ciało. Czuje zapach potu i krwi, ale w ogóle mu to nie przeszkadza. W tej chwili liczy się jego kojąca obecność Severusa i to, że wrócił do domu, choć w każdej chwili mógł skończyć martwy._

_— Powinieneś wrócić do dormitorium — mówi Snape, zamykając oczy i opiera głowę o jedną z ozdobnych poduszek._

_— Nie. Nie dziś. Zostaję tu z tobą._

_I Severus nie protestuje._

_Siedzą tak przez bardzo długi czas. Harry czuje narastające zmęczenie i spływający na niego sen. Czuje go w kościach, we własnej krwi i magii. I czuje, że to samo dzieje się ze Snape'em. Wstaje nagle i, chwyciwszy jego dłoń, prowadzi mężczyznę do sypialni. W jego głowie wiruje tyle myśli, że aż musi się zatrzymać. Oprzeć dłoń o klatkę piersiową mężczyzny i wziąć kilka głębszych oddechów._

_Wie, że Severus omal dziś nie zginął. Wie, że może zginąć za każdym razem, gdy Voldemort go wzywa. I wie, że on sam nie może nic na to poradzić._

_Chłopak kieruje się do łazienki i odkręca wodę. Odwraca się w kierunku wspartego o próg mężczyzny i mówi po prostu:_

_— Musisz się wykąpać. Poczekam za drzwiami._

_Snape nie odpowiada, kiwa tylko głową i mija Harry'ego, który zamyka za sobą drzwi po czym siada na brzegu łóżka, zdejmuje buty i kładzie się na plecach, wbijając wzrok w sufit. Nigdy nie kąpał się ze Snape'em, nie widział go nago – no, za wyjątkiem tych nocy pod jego kołdrą i osłoną ciemności, gdy jedynym światłem było to rzucane przez kominek, gdy dzieliła ich jedynie warstwa pościeli. Harry wie, że Snape nie lubi swojego ciała, że niewygodnie mu we własnej skórze. I Harry czuje coś podobnego względem samego siebie – jest niezgrabny i nieporadny. Ale uwielbia to, jak Severus wtedy na niego patrzy i uważa, że mężczyzna jest piękny._

_Harry zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki wdech, licząc mentalnie do dziesięciu. Próbuje oczyścić umysł, zapomnieć o wszystkim, odnaleźć wspomnienie Snape'a pośród własnej pościeli i zapach mężczyzny na jego własnej skórze._

_Wtedy słyszy, że Snape zakręca wodę, a po chwili otwiera łazienkowe drzwi. Jest owinięty jedynie w ręcznik związany w pasie i Harry podnosi się do pozycji siedzącej. Mężczyzna kieruje się w jego stronę i odwraca do niego plecami, pozwalając jednocześnie, by ręcznik zsunął się z jego bioder. Chwilę później owija się szczelnie kołdrą, a Harry również pozbywa się ubrań; ściąga przez głowę sweter, rzuca niedbale dżinsy na podłogę. I wdrapuje się do łóżka, owijając swoje ciało wokół ciała Severusa. Przyciska klatkę piersiową do jego pleców i kładzie mu dłoń na brzuchu. Snape niemal natychmiast po nią sięga, splatając ich palce razem. Harry wydaje z siebie kruche westchnięcie i składa lekki pocałunek na jego szyi. Po czym obaj pogrążają się we śnie._


	9. Rozdział 9.

— Muszę powiedzieć, panie Potter, iż nie wyobrażam sobie, by poświęcał pan tyle czasu każdemu z potencjalnych uczniów. — Znajdowali się w kuchni Prince'ów; Severus właśnie kroił warzywa na obiad. Harry przyglądał się jego dłoniom, smukłym palcom poruszającym nożem z niesamowitą precyzją. Widział niezliczoną ilość razy, jak Snape używał noża w swoim laboratorium w ten sam sposób. Wspomnienia uwięzły mu w gardle i ścisnęły klatkę piersiową. — Zakładając — kontynuował mężczyzna, szatkując marchew i selera i wrzucając warzywa do garnka stojącego na kuchence — że Harry będzie zdolnym uczniem. Dostaje dobre stopnie, choć wciąż nie jestem przekonany, czy to uzasadnia aż taki nadmiar poświęcanej mu uwagi.

— Tak, cóż... — Harry wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na swoje stopy. Nie wiedział, co miał mu odpowiedzieć; ledwo potrafił sam sobie wyjaśnić własne zachowanie. Minęły przecież lata, ale teraz, gdy Harry odnalazł Snape'a, nie mógł tak po prostu go zostawić.

Powietrze było przepełnione magią – zarówno jego, jak i Severusa. Ta druga była mroczna i boleśnie znajoma. Przypominała dom i Harry zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna także był w stanie to wyczuć gdzieś pod skórą, gdzieś we własnej krwi.

Gdy Harry podniósł wzrok, zorientował się, że Snape bacznie go obserwował.

— Proszę mi powiedzieć, panie Potter — zaczął mężczyzna powoli — czy w czasach, kiedy się znaliśmy, było coś pomiędzy nami?

Pytanie było gładkie jak płynąca woda albo krew pełznąca niegdyś po skórze Harry'ego, lecz kłamstwo z łatwością opuściło jego usta:

— Nie. — Bo cóż innego mógł odpowiedzieć? Od tamtych czasów minęły całe wieki. — Nie — powtórzył, patrząc Snape'owi prosto w oczy. — Niczego między nami nie było.

***  
 _  
Po bitwie, Harry wraca do Chaty. Pomfrey nie daje mu pozwolenia, więc sam wymyka się, gdy kobieta spieszy do kolejnego pacjenta. Chłopak jest pewien, że zaklęcia nieco go poturbowały i że, bez wątpienia, powinien zaliczyć wycieczkę do Świętego Munga, lecz to będzie musiało zaczekać._

_Gdy otwiera drzwi, zapach krwi jest tak silny, że prawie się przewraca. Zamyka oczy, oddychając głęboko przez usta. Zapach jest tak namacalny, że czuje jej metaliczny posmak na języku._

_Niczego nie pragnie tak bardzo jak ucieczki, udawania, że to nigdy się nie wydarzyło. Że nie widział węża rozrywającego gardło Severusa. Ale przecież musi odzyskać jego ciało, nie może zostawić go w tym zimnym, zapomnianym miejscu._

_Jego ciało przeszywa ból i to pomaga odwrócić uwagę od przytłaczającego uczucia straty. Myśli racjonalnie i wie, że Snape nie żyje. Wszędzie było zbyt wiele krwi, nikt by tego nie przeżył. A mimo to, Harry'emu ciężko było w to wszystko uwierzyć._

_Chłopak bierze kolejny, głęboki oddech, aby się uspokoić i wchodzi do pokoju, w którym był świadkiem śmierci Severusa. Na podłodze widzi rozsmarowaną krew, gęstą i ciemną. Sprawia, że żołądek Harry'ego drży, ale przecież nie jadł niczego przez całe dwadzieścia cztery godziny, więc nie ma czego zwracać. Jego oczy podążają za krwawym szlakiem wprost do kąta pomieszczenia, tam, gdzie Snape został zaatakowany. Gdzie Harry klęczał przy nim, zbierając jego wspomnienia. Ale ciała tam nie ma._

_Chłopak gwałtownie łapie powietrze i przeciera dłońmi oczy, lecz gdy ponownie spogląda w to samo miejsce, nic się nie zmienia. Snape'a tam nie ma, a on nie wie, co robić, więc opada na brudną podłogę. Deski straszą starością, niektóre są wręcz przegniłe i chyba wciąż wilgotne od krwi Severusa. Ale Harry o to nie dba. Ktoś tutaj był. Chłopak nie ma pojęcia, kto, ale ta osoba zabrała ciało mistrza eliksirów i teraz Harry miał już całkowitą pewność, że nigdy więcej go nie zobaczy._  
  
***

— Dlaczego nazwałeś swojego syna Harry? — To pytanie wisiało mu na języku tygodniami. Musiał się dowiedzieć.

Siedzieli w pubie niedaleko mieszkania Snape'a. Harry Prince poszedł odwiedzić kolegę, a James, Al i Lily spędzali popołudnie z matką.

Snape wyglądał, jakby się wahał, po czym upił łuk ze szklanki, najpewniej po to, by zebrać własne myśli.

— Nie mam dostępu do wspomnień z mojego starego życia. Czasem zdarzają się okazjonalne przebłyski, ale to wszystko. To imię wydawało mi się ważne. I stanowi łącznik pomiędzy tym, co było, a co jest teraz.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Ale nigdy nie próbowałeś się dowiedzieć, co było kiedyś? Określić, co dokładnie się wydarzyło? — spytał, a Snape ściągnął brwi na te słowa.

— Oczywiście, że próbowałem. Miesiącami poszukiwałem odpowiedzi, ale niczego nie znalazłem. Lekarze także okazali się bezużyteczni, ponieważ fizycznie wszystko było ze mną w porządku, z wyjątkiem... — urwał, lecz Harry i tak wiedział, co mężczyzna chciał powiedzieć.

— Z wyjątkiem twojej szyi. Śladów nakłuć.

— Skąd o tym wiesz? — Snape zmrużył oczy.

— To wydarzyło się tej nocy, w której zniknąłeś. Była bitwa. Myśleliśmy, że nie przeżyłeś.

— Bitwa? — spytał powoli. — Byłem żołnierzem?

Harry jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

— Myślę, że wszyscy nimi byliśmy.


	10. Rozdział 10.

— Czy on w ogóle chce odzyskać te wspomnienia?

— Słucham? — Harry oderwał wzrok od książki, którą czytał.

— Profesor Snape. Czy chce odzyskać wspomnienia?

Harry oparł się wygodniej na krześle.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Dlaczego miałby ich nie chcieć?

Hermiona odłożyła pióro i splotła ręce na piersi.

— Nie wiem. Pytałeś go o to?

— Ja... Nie.

Dziewczyna zamknęła książkę z głuchym hukiem i przysunęła się do stolika, przy którym siedział Harry.

— Czyli mam rozumieć, że nie próbowałeś czegoś tak prostego jak Finite?

— Nie. — Na policzki chłopaka wystąpiła czerwień.

— Więc czego my szukamy? — spytała ostrym tonem. — Jeśli nie wiemy, co mu się przydarzyło, nie wiemy też, jak to naprawić. Gdyby został poddany Obliviate, zwykłe Finite mogłoby zadziałać. Ale nie wiemy, ponieważ nawet go nie spytałeś.

— Nie będę używał na nim magii bez jego wyraźnej zgody.

— Oczywiście, że nie! To naruszenie zasad etyki.

Harry przetarł dłońmi zmęczoną twarz, zsuwając okulary na czoło.

— Więc co mam zrobić?

— Porozmawiaj z nim — westchnęła Hermiona. — Wyjaśnij mu wszystkie dostępne opcje. Upewnij się, czego chce. Wtedy pomyślimy, co robić dalej.

***  
_  
Pewnej nocy ciało Harry'ego pokrywają siniaki i krew. Pojedynkowali się godzinami i chłopak jest wykończony. Siedzą więc obok siebie, plecami opierając się o zimną ścianę, jakich wiele w lochach. Spodnie Harry'ego są porozrywane za sprawą klątwy tnącej, która trafiła go w udo. Nadal krwawiło._

_Snape wyciąga dłoń i kładzie ją na ranie, a jego magia mrowi skórę Harry'ego, niemal przenikając mu do krwi, podnosząc tętno bardziej niż cała ta adrenalina czy ból. Jego noga zostaje uleczona, ale mimo to Severus nie zabiera ręki. Harry wie, że przekraczają pewną granicę, ale to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Myśli czasem, że jest niesamowicie samolubny tak naciskając na mężczyznę, jednak przecież wkrótce sam ma zginąć, dlatego też nakrywa dłoń Snape'a własną. Mężczyzna nie protestuje._  
  
***

— Czy chcesz odzyskać swoje wspomnienia?

Snape nie odpowiedział mu od razu, ale odstawił drinka i prześwietlił go wzrokiem.

— Ty wydajesz się chcieć, bym je odzyskał. — Nie takiej odpowiedzi Harry się spodziewał. Chłopak zmarszczył czoło. — Ale — podjął mężczyzna — nadal nie chcesz powiedzieć mi, dlaczego.

— Ja... Nie mogę — odparł Harry słabo. — Przynajmniej dopóki nie zdecydujesz się wrócić.

— Wrócić?

— Tak. Do swojego starego życia.

Snape obserwował go przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Początkowo, bardzo chciałem sobie wszystko przypomnieć. Czułem się niekompletny; przecież nie pamiętałem mnóstwa rzeczy o sobie samym. — Mężczyzna wodził kciukiem po krawędzi stojącej przed nim szklanki. — Wiem, jak zawiła jest chemia organiczna i molekularna, ale nic nie wiem na temat tego, gdzie dorastałem. Wiem, jak przeprowadzić skomplikowane eksperymenty, ale nie posiadam żadnej wiedzy odnośnie moich rodziców. Potrafię pisać zawiłe równania chemiczne, ale nie wiem, do jakiej szkoły chodziłem. I, z jakiegoś powodu, jestem zaznajomiony z walką wręcz, mogę też wyczuć i zidentyfikować każdą z trucizn. Nie wiem jednak, skąd te wszystkie zdolności.

— Mogę ci pomóc — odparł Harry — ale to nie będzie łatwe. I muszę mieć pewność, że tego właśnie chcesz.

Snape nie od razu się odezwał, a Harry obserwował, jak mężczyzna wybija palcami równy rytm o powierzchnię blatu. W końcu powiedział:

— Chyba czas najwyższy dowiedzieć się, kim byłem.


	11. Rozdział 11.

_Harry oświadcza się Ginny rok po „śmierci" Snape'a. Biorą ślub w czerwcu. Ceremonia jest mała; zapraszają tylko rodzinę i najbliższych przyjaciół, a samo przyjęcie ma miejsce w domu Weasleyów. Ginny wygląda pięknie z rozpuszczonymi, zakręconymi włosami, które opadają jej na ramiona. Ma na sobie welon matki, a koronka w barwie kości słoniowej wygląda ślicznie w zestawieniu z jej bladą skórą._

_Harry uśmiecha się, gdy Artur prowadzi pannę młodą do ołtarza i przekonuje samego siebie, iż powinien być teraz szczęśliwy. Mimo wszystko, nienawidzi się odrobinę bardziej, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o Snape'ie, kiedy padają słowa przysięgi._

xxx

Harry'ego zdziwił fakt, iż po tylu latach to wciąż bolało tak bardzo. To, że Snape kochał kogoś innego. Teraz już wiedział, że byli w separacji, że mężczyzna nie mieszkał ze swoją żoną przez dłuższy czas. Mimo to, chłopak wiedział, że kiedyś musieli być ze sobą szczęśliwi. Oczami wyobraźni widział, jak Snape poznał tę kobietę, jak zabierał ją do restauracji czy do teatru. A jego żołądek zaciskał się na myśl, że kiedyś darzyli się miłością. Harry wyobraził sobie scenę, w której Snape kupił pierścionek i poprosił ją o rękę. Potem odbyła się uroczystość i oboje wypowiedzieli słowa przysięgi przed rodziną i znajomymi.

Harry za nic w świecie nie oddałby swoich dzieci, jednak nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, jak by wyglądało ich życie, gdyby wydarzenia potoczyły się całkiem inaczej.

xxx

— Więc mój tata dał mi imię po tobie?

Harry siedział na sofie w salonie Prince'ów; syn Severusa wyciągnął się na podłodze i zerkał na telewizję. Wokół niego leżało pełno porozrzucanych komiksów.

— Tak sądzę.

Snape'a nie było w domu, a mały Harry zapewnił go, że jego ojciec lada chwila wróci i zaciągnął go do mieszkania. Chłopiec podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, podciągnął kolana pod brodę i owinął je rękami. Wpatrywał się w Harry'ego przez dłuższą chwilę, a jego ciemne oczy zdawały się coś głęboko rozważać.

— Więc musieliście być bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi — powiedział w końcu.

— Tak. — Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie. — Chyba tak.


	12. Rozdział 12.

— Nie sądzę, żeby to było dla ciebie zdrowe — powiedziała Hermiona. — Spędzanie z nim takiej ilości czasu...

Harry pochylił się, opierając łokcie o kolana. Znajdowali się na boisku Quidditcha, gdzie ich dzieci ćwiczyły latanie.

— Jestem pewien, że nie wiem, o czym mówisz.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami i westchnęła cierpiętniczo.

— Naprawdę, Harry? W tym tygodniu chodziłeś do niego codziennie.

James zanurkował, znajdując się niebezpiecznie blisko ziemi; pęd wiatru wręcz potargał Harry'emu włosy.

— James! — krzyknął, ale chłopiec zdążył ponownie wzbić się w powietrze, nie mając pojęcia, że ktokolwiek coś do niego mówił. — Przysięgam, jeśli nie nauczy się odrobiny zdrowego rozsądku, to zabiorę mu miotłę.

— Daj spokój — odezwał się Ron, wyciągając się na trawie tuż obok ławek.— Robiłeś gorsze rzeczy w jego wieku.

— Nie w tym rzecz... — Harry spojrzał na przyjaciela spode łba.

— Dość — wtrąciła Hermiona. — Musi ćwiczyć, stara się o przyjęcie do drużyny, prawda?

Harry utkwił w niej zdumiony wzrok.

— Uważaj na słowa. Hugo będzie próbował go naśladować i co mu wtedy powiesz?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na swego syna wiszącego sześć stóp nad ziemią. Uśmiechnęła się.

— Zaryzykuję.

— Taa — zgodził się Ron. — On ma w sobie dużo ze swojej matki. — Hermiona kopnęła go lekko za tę uwagę, jednak na jej twarzy nie było ani śladu złości.

— Mniejsza o to — podjęła. — Obaj zmieniacie temat. Harry, co ty właściwie wyprawiasz? On cię nie pamięta. Znowu cię zrani.

— To niedorzeczne, niczego od niego nie chcę — odparł, a Hermiona natychmiast uniosła brew na tak ewidentne kłamstwo brzmiące w jego głosie. — To znaczy — westchnął. — Chciałbym, żeby sobie przypomniał. Powinien wiedzieć, kim jest. Poza tym, miejsce jego syna jest w Hogwarcie.

— Oczywiście — zgodziła się dziewczyna, biorąc łyk wody mineralnej. — Jednak profesor Snape podejmie decyzję, która będzie najlepsza dla jego rodziny. Niczego więcej nie możesz zrobić.

Harry zmarszczył czoło, a jego synowie latali wysoko nad ich głowami kreśląc leniwe okrążenia wokół boiska.

— W jaki sposób podejmie dobrą decyzję, jeśli sam nie pamięta swojej przeszłości?

— Nie wiem — odparła przyjaciółka, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Ale ty sam musisz siebie chronić.

Harry spojrzał na Rona z nadzieją, że chociaż on go poprze.

— Wybacz, stary, tym razem popieram moją żonę. Snape nie jest dla ciebie odpowiedni, czy sobie przypomni, czy nie.

Harry kopnął grudkę ziemi myśląc o tym, iż jeszcze miesiąc temu mógł powiedzieć z całą szczerością, że nie myślał już o Snape'ie od lat, ale teraz...

— Czy powiedziałeś już profesor McGonagall? — spytała Hermiona.

— O czym?

— O Snape'ie. O tym, że przeżył. Że Harry Prince to jego syn.

— Nie. — Harry wbił spojrzenie we własne buty. Nie chciał mówić o tym Minerwie, sam nie wiedział, dlaczego. Jeszcze nie. Najpierw musiał dowiedzieć się, co mogło się wydarzyć i czy uda mu się przywrócić Severusowi wspomnienia.

— Musisz z nią porozmawiać — nalegała. — Być może będzie mogła ci jakoś pomóc.

xxx

— To wyjaśnia kilka spraw — odparła Minerwa zamyślonym głosem i odstawiła filiżankę na biurko. — Na przykład jego portret. — Kobieta wskazała płótno wiszące na ścianie tuż za nią, gdzie namalowany Snape właśnie pokazywał jej język.

— Tak. — Harry kiwnął głową. — Z tym obrazem zawsze było coś nie tak.

— Doprowadza mnie do szału — zgodziła się dyrektorka. — Inne postacie z obrazów podzielają moje zdanie. Nie uwierzysz, ile razy żądali, by go usunąć do lochów.

Choć Harry wiedział, że portrety były zaledwie podobizną i cieniem osób, które przedstawiały, Snape zawsze był... Cóż, dziwny to mało powiedziane. Po swoich doświadczeniach z obrazem przedstawiającym Dumbledore'a, Harry nauczył się, by nie mieć wobec nich zbyt wielkich oczekiwań. Mimo to, zawsze sądził, że Snape przewróciłby się w grobie, gdyby wiedział, że wszystkie jego portrety cały dzień grały w eksplodującego durnia lub opowiadały dowcipy. Harry uśmiechnął się, a potem coś przyszło mu na myśl.

— Włożył naprawdę wiele wysiłku w swoje zniknięcie. Musiał tak ustawić zaklęcie na portrecie, by uaktywniło się dopiero po bitwie, nawet jeśli nadal był żywy. W pełni zaplanował sobie to drugie życie... — Harry urwał, potrząsając głową. — Musiał mieć jakiś powód. A co, jeśli on wcale nie chce wrócić?

— Dopóki nie poznamy wszystkich okoliczności, nie możemy być tego pewni, Harry. — Minerwa zdjęła okulary i przetarła je chusteczką. — Sądzę też, że Severus w pełni zasługuje na to, byśmy pozwolili mu wrócić do domu.

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Więc co zrobimy?

— Być może powrót do Hogwartu mu pomoże. — Kobieta uśmiechnęła się smutno. — Poza tym, jestem przekonana, że z chęcią zobaczy swoje stare komnaty.

— Jego komnaty? Przecież zostały zapieczętowane od czasu bitwy.

— Wiem o tym, ale myślę, że Zamek zrobi dla niego wyjątek.


	13. Rozdział 13.

Gdy Harry wrócił do Prince'ów jeszcze tego samego popołudnia, zastał tam drzwi, które nie były zamknięte na klucz. Severus siedział na sofie w salonie i opierał łokcie o kolana. Harry natychmiast rozpoznał przedmiot, który mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni.

— O Merlinie — powiedział z pewną miękkością w głosie. — Czy to nie twoja różdżka?

Snape podniósł głowę; jego włosy były tłuste, co było widać po zbitych strąkach wiszących wokół jego twarzy. Jego czarne oczy zdobiły równie ciemne cienie.

— Odwołałem dziś swoje ostatnie zajęcia — odezwał się. — Nie robiłem tego od jedenastu lat. Od narodzin Harry'ego.

— Gdzie ją znalazłeś? — spytał chłopak, siadając tuż obok Snape'a. Sam podejrzewał, że różdżkę dawno skradziono lub została skradziona.

— Zawsze ją miałem.— Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. — Była wśród moich rzeczy, gdy obudziłem się w szpitalu i, choć wtedy nie wiedziałem czym jest, byłem świadom tego, że należy ją ukryć, by zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Włożyłem ją do szafy i wyjąłem znów dzisiejszego ranka. — Severus zwrócił twarz w kierunku Harry'ego i dopiero wtedy chłopak zauważył, jak wyraźne były cienie pod oczami mężczyzny. — Kiedy jej dotykam... — urwał, obracając różdżkę w dłoni.

— To twoja magia. — I Harry także mógł ją wyczuć; przylgnęła do jego włosów, do jego ciała, przywodząc na myśl płynący prąd. Chłopak z wolna wyciągnął dłoń i owinął palce wokół dłoni Severusa; tej, która kurczowo ściskała różdżkę. Magia natychmiast zabłysła im przed oczami iskrami srebra, a Harry niemal czuł posmak metalu na języku. Potem złapał mężczyznę za rękę i zademonstrował prosty ruch; w jednej chwili książki spoczywające na stoliku poderwały się w powietrze na sześć cali. Zawisły chwilę, kręcąc się w miejscu i przechylając w różne strony, po czym znów ułożyły się na szklanej powierzchni. Harry już kiedyś rzucał zaklęcia wspólnie z Severusem i dokonywali wtedy wspaniałej magii, a jednak nic nigdy nie wydawało mu się tak intymne jak rzucone przed chwilą Leviosa. Pojedynczy dreszcz przebiegł chłopakowi wzdłuż kręgosłupa i usadowił się w żołądku, roztaczając wokół przyjemne ciepło. Snape natomiast wydał z siebie ciche sapnięcie, po czym jego oddech lekko przyspieszył.

— Pytałem cię już kiedyś, czy cokolwiek dla siebie znaczyliśmy. Powtórz mi teraz, że niczego między nami nie było.

— Ja... — Harry nie mógł jednak dokończyć, gdyż Snape przylgnął ustami do jego warg; chłopak zdążył zarejestrować jedynie, że te były suche i miękkie. Wrażenie, jakie go wtedy ogarnęło zdawało się być jednocześnie znajome i obce. Harry przysunął się bliżej i chłonął ciepło drugiego ciała, gdy Snape westchnął wprost w jego usta i położył długie palce na jego szyi, gładząc mu włosy.

I wtedy Snape się odsunął, ale sposób, w jaki spoglądał na Harry'ego przetoczył falę gorąca przez całe jego ciało. To było to samo spojrzenie, które pamiętał i któremu on sam zawsze przypisywał miłość.

xxx  
 _  
— Przestań myśleć — mówi Harry i wdrapuje się Snape'owi na kolana. Znajdują się w jednej z jego komnat, tuż obok palącego się kominka. Dumbledore znalazł lokalizację kolejnego horkruksa i Severus poświęca długie godziny badaniom, ponieważ sądzi, że istnieje w miarę bezinwazyjny sposób, by pozbawić przedmioty magii chroniącej Voldemorta._

_Mężczyzna marszczy czoło, ale nie każe mu się odsunąć._

_— Należy zachować równowagę. Nie wierzę, że nasz świat mógłby pozwolić istnieć tak wrogiej magii bez zaoferowania możliwości jej zwalczenia._

_— Na pewno tak jest. Wiemy to — mówi Harry, przesuwając ustami wzdłuż jego gardła. — Dumbledore zniszczył przecież pierścień._

_— Wiem — odparł Snape. — Jednak spójrz na konsekwencje. Albus Dumbledore jest jednym z najpotężniejszych czarodziei stąpających po ziemi. Jeżeli taka jest cena za zniszczenie zaledwie jednego horkruksa, nie jestem przekonany, czy możemy sobie na to pozwolić._

_— Przestań — powtórzył chłopak, zaciskając mu palce na długich kosmykach, po czym złożył pocałunek w kąciku jego ust. — Znajdziemy sposób. Ale nie dziś._

_Być może niestosownym jest uprawianie seksu naprzeciw kominka w prywatnych pokojach Severusa, jednak obaj doskonale zdają sobie sprawę, iż teraz właśnie tego potrzebują. Harry rozpina spodnie i ściąga je razem z majtkami, a Snape pozbywa się szaty. Poruszają się powoli, a cisza panująca w lochach zdaje się połykać jęki ich obu, gdy mężczyzna wbija paznokcie w jego ramiona, a Harry jest w stanie słyszeć dudnienie jego serca._

_Na zewnątrz toczy się wojna i już jutro obaj będą musieli zmierzyć się z ponurą rzeczywistością; z niepewnością, z niebezpieczeństwem i ryzykiem. Ale teraz, w tym momencie, nic innego się nie liczy, nie może równać z pchnięciami Snape'a i czysto fizycznym kontaktem dwóch nagich ciał._

_Harry powraca do tego wspomnienia wielokrotnie w ciągu następnych dni i miesięcy, nawet lat. Do chwili, w której on i Snape są razem i obaj są szczęśliwi. Nim wszystko zdążyło roztrzaskać się na milion kawałków.  
_  
xxx

— Och, wow! — Harry Prince wytrzeszczył oczy na widok Zamku, gdzie powitał ich Harry. Snape stał tuż obok syna trzymając mu dłoń na ramieniu. Mężczyzna wrzucił na siebie luźne, czarne spodnie i zwykłą białą koszulę, a jednak i tak w Hogwarcie wyglądał jak u siebie w domu.

— Witam z powrotem — powiedział Harry, a Snape obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem, choć chłopak wciąż mógł dostrzec cień wahania w jego wzroku. — James, Al, może oprowadzicie Harry'ego? Za dwie godziny spotkamy się wszyscy w Wielkiej Sali, na lunchu.

— Jasne, tato — odparł Albus, łapiąc Harry'ego za rękę. Zniknęli w mgnieniu oka, zostawiając Pottera i Snape'a samych pośrodku pustego korytarza.

— A więc tak — zaczął Harry, nagle czując się dziwnie niezręcznie — pomyślałem sobie, że zechcesz odwiedzić swoje dawne komnaty. Może to obudzi jakieś wspomnienia.

— W porządku — zgodził się Snape, obrzucając wzrokiem najbliższą okolicę. Tuż za nimi znajdowały się schody leniwie zmieniające swe położenie, przyprawiając mężczyznę o kolejny powód do zdziwienia. — Jak...? To nie jest możliwe.

— Och. Nie, one robią tak cały czas. Chodź — dodał, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Severusa. — Pójdziemy tędy.

Szli korytarzami, mijając po drodze portrety i błyszczące zbroje. Snape nie odezwał się ani słowem, a Harry niemal desperacko pragnął dowiedzieć się, o czym ten myślał, jednak nie ważył się spytać. Po drodze minął ich Irytek, szybując w powietrzu ze stosem misek wrzuconych beztrosko na głowę.

— Irytku — upomniał go Harry — skrzaty domowe będą wdzięczne, jeżeli zostawisz wyposażenie kuchni tam, gdzie jego miejsce.

Poltergaist zupełnie zignorował jego słowa, chciał nawet cisnąć w Harry'ego jedną z misek, gdy spostrzegł Snape'a. Mężczyzna stał kilka stóp z tyłu, wpatrując się w szoku w ducha.

— Co do...?

— Co za szarlataństwo? — przerwał mu Irytek. — Profesor Snape nie w grobie? — Miski uderzyły z trzaskiem o podłogę. — Baron się o tym dowie! — zagroził i zniknął wtapiając się w jedną ze ścian.

— Co to miało znaczyć? — wydusza z siebie Snape po chwili milczenia.

— Irytek — odparł Harry. — Nasz dyżurny poltergeist.

— Poltergeist? — Snape wciąż wpatrywał się w ścianę, w której zniknął duch.

— Jest utrapieniem. Nigdy mnie nie słucha. Ale ty to co innego... — Harry zaśmiał się radośnie. — Kiedyś zwykłeś wszystkich terroryzować. Nawet duch potrafił robić dokładnie to, co mu kazałeś. Tędy. — Skręcili w wąski korytarz. Snape szedł za nim prosto do lochów. Jakaś wiedźma odziana w futro pojawiła się w jednym z mijanych obrazów i Severus zatrzymał się, by dotknąć płótna.

— Ależ, nigdy nie spotkałam się... — mówiła kobieta strasznie skrzekliwym głosem, zamknąwszy palce na szalu i przycisnęła go mocniej do piersi. — Jakże grubiańskie! — Snape cofnął dłoń jak oparzony, a Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Nie przejmuj się nią, nikogo nie lubi. Prawda, Agnes?

Wiedźma prychnęła i ponownie zniknęła; Harry dostrzegł ją trzy obrazy dalej, przy stole do brydża, gdzie kilka kobiet aż obejrzało się na niego i Severusa.

Im dalej się zagłębiali, tym zimniej się robiło. Snape objął ramiona, pocierając zmarznięte łokcie.

— W porządku? — spytał Harry, wciąż nie wiedząc, o czym mężczyzna mógł teraz rozmyślać. Zaczynał się martwić, że przyprowadzenie go do lochów było błędem, jednak na zmianę decyzji było już za późno; nie było od tego odwrotu.

— Tak — odparł miękko Snape, ale Harry wiedział, że skłamał.

— Już prawie jesteśmy w twoich dawnych komnatach. Kiedy tam dotrzemy, z pewnością... — Harry zamilkł, ponieważ tak naprawdę sam nie wiedział, co się wtedy stanie. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Snape cokolwiek sobie przypomni. Nie był nawet pewien, czy w ogóle zostaną wpuszczeni do środka.

Po finalnej bitwie, gdy Harry'ego wypuszczono z Munga, i po tym, jak stało się jasne, że Snape nie wróci, chłopak często schodził do jego komnat, kładł dłoń na drzwiach, ale te jak zawsze pozostały dla niego zamknięte. Magia, którą wtedy czuł, była inna; uległa zmianie. Harry przypuszczał, że przyczyną mogła być śmierć Snape'a i to właśnie wtedy, po raz pierwszy od zakończenia wojny, Harry po prostu się rozpłakał.

Kilka godzin później Hermiona znalazła go skulonego na podłodze, z głową opartą o drzwi. Wspólnie wypróbowali wszystkie znane im zaklęcia, ale magia nie chciała ustąpić. Harry nie słyszał potem, by komukolwiek udało się dostać do środka. Kiedy zatrudniono profesor Winslow – nową głowę Slytherinu i nauczycielkę Eliksirów – nagle w zamku pojawił się dla niej zupełnie nowy gabinet w przeciwnym końcu korytarza, tuż przy wejściu do pokoju wspólnego Slytherinu. Nigdy wcześniej nie było tam żadnego pokoju, ale Hogwart zawsze potrafił dostosować się do ilości osób goszczonych w obrębie jego murów.

Nagle tuż przed nim pojawił się skrzat, wyrywając Harry'ego z zamyślenia. Snape wydał z siebie okrzyk pełen zaskoczenia, ale skrzat postanowił to zignorować.

— Pan Harry — odezwała się skrzatka, gniotąc owinięty wokół siebie ręcznik z wyszytym na środku symbolem Howartu. — James i Albus znów są w dormitorium, mimo mówienia, że nie wolno.

— Och, rozumiem — odparł Harry, przeczesując włosy dłonią. — Dziękuję, Mrużko. Masz rację, ale zróbmy dziś wyjątek, dobrze? Oprowadzają gościa po zamku.

Mrużka kiwnęła głową i wytrzeszczyła, i tak ogromne, oczy.

— Tak panie Harry, ale ja obserwować, żeby nie narobili bałaganu.

— Dobrze, nie ma sprawy. Pilnuj, żeby nie wpakowali się w kłopoty. Och, jeszcze jedno, Mrużko — dodał Harry, nim ta zdążyła zniknąć. — Zabierz ich do Wielkiej Sali na lunch o pierwszej.

— Tak — powiedziała i zniknęła z głośnym trzaskiem.

— Czy chcę wiedzieć? — dobiegł Harry'ego głos Severusa.

— Och, to tylko Mrużka. Próbuje być pomocna. Chodźmy, twoje komnaty są zaraz za rogiem.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli do drzwi gabinetu, Harry zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Nie pomyślał o tym, co zrobią, jeśli nie będą mogli dostać się do środka. Chłopak mógł jedynie trzymać kciuki w nadziei, że jakoś im się uda. Wziął więc głęboki wdech i położył dłoń na szorstkim drewnie. Nic się nie stało. Nie było ani iskry, ani drgnięcia pękających barier po latach odgradzania pomieszczenia przed innymi. Serce Harry'ego wypełnił gorzki smutek; chłopak zwiesił głowę i opuścił dłoń. Nie wyczuwał tu magii Severusa od lat. Kiedyś przychodził tu dość często i, choć nie próbował już dostać się do środka po kilku nieudanych próbach i poniesionej porażce, wciąż był w stanie wyczuć ślad jego magii, ciemnej i subtelnej, wirującej w korytarzu. Jednak po jakimś czasie wrażenie zniknęło, aż nie zostało nic z obecności mężczyzny w zamku.

— Wybacz — powiedział po chwili. — To chyba jednak nie zadziała.

Snape zmarszczył czoło i zrobił krok do przodu, uważnie obserwując drewniane drzwi. Harry patrzył, jak mężczyzna powoli unosi dłoń i kładzie ją na nierównej, mahoniowej powierzchni. W tej samej chwili drzwi zaczęły świecić na niebiesko, a Harry'ego ogarnęła znajoma magia, nadająca rytm jego sercu. Była boleśnie znajoma i z minuty na minutę stawała się silniejsza i bardziej wyczuwalna, aż w końcu szczelnie otoczyła ich ze wszystkich stron. Snape zrobił wtedy krok do tyłu, ale drzwi już zdążyły otworzyć się z cichym kliknięciem. Harry wyciągnął dłoń i złapał za klamkę. Komnaty stały dla nich otworem.

To było jak cofanie się w czasie.

Biuro Snape'a wyglądało dokładnie tak samo, jak je zostawił; nie było w nim jednak śladu kurzu, a kosze samoczynnie się opróżniały. Skrzaty domowe musiały wciąż utrzymywać tu porządek i Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego one miały dostęp do środka.

Stosy dokumentów trwały na biurku, tuż obok kałamarza z czerwonym atramentem. Serce Harry'ego ścisnęło się boleśnie na widok drobnego, znajomego pisma na marginesach esejów wieńczących pierwszy stos. Mógł niemal słyszeć znajome skrobanie stalówki po pergaminie.

— Mój boże — powiedział, zapadając się w wytartą, skórzaną sofę. Wydawało mu się, jakby ledwie wczoraj zasypiał w tym samym miejscu, obserwując Snape'a pracującego w swym gabinecie. Harry nie śmiał niczego dotknąć, jednak jego spojrzenie padło kolejno na blat, na książki równo ułożone na półkach, na eliksiry ustawione w rządku i resztę straszności za szklaną gablotą umieszczoną kącie pomieszczenia.

— Musiałem tu kiedyś pracować — odezwał się Snape po chwili, a Harry tylko kiwnął głową.

— To było twoje biuro przez siedemnaście lat.

— A moje pokoje?

— Zaraz za tymi drzwiami — odparł Harry, wstając. Wyszeptał hasło, które nosił w pamięci przez całe dwadzieścia lat i kolejne drzwi stanęły przed nim otworem. — Najpierw ty — powiedział, odsuwając się w bok i pozwalając mężczyźnie spokojnie zwiedzić własne pokoje. Wkroczył do pomieszczenia tuż za nim. Machnął ręką i kominek natychmiast wypełnił się iskrami i jasnym płomieniem. Tak jak w przypadku biura, w komnatach Severusa, które mężczyzna opuścił niemal dwie dekady temu, panował porządek i wszystko wyglądało identycznie jak kiedyś. Harry nabrał powietrza do płuc, próbując uspokoić rozszalałe serce.

— Nikt nie mógł tu wejść od twojego zniknięcia. — Harry usadawił się w jednym z foteli, podczas gdy Snape zaczął rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. To było czysto surrealistyczne wrócić tu po takim czasie. Harry nie sądził, by mógł jeszcze kiedykolwiek oglądać wnętrze komnat Severusa.

— A jednak tu sprzątano — odezwał się mężczyzna, przesuwając opuszkami palców po jednej z półek.

— Tak — odparł Harry. — Myślę, że skrzaty domowe mogły jakoś obejść zabezpieczenia. Być może po prostu wiedziały, że kiedyś tu wrócisz.

Snape przeszedł się po pokoju, gładząc dłonią grzbiet oparcia sofy i niektóre z półek przywieszonych na ścianie. Rzucił też okiem na tytuły ksiąg leżących na stoliku kawowym. Wśród nich znajdował się Dziennik warzyciela z 1998 roku i egzemplarz starych tekstów do SUMów traktujących o obronie przed czarną magią. Uczniowie już nie używali tej wersji; Harry w końcu wybrał coś nowego niecałe pięć lat temu.

Severus podniósł z szafki ramkę z jedną z fotografii.

— To ty i twoja matka — powiedział Harry. — Dzień, w którym jechałeś do Hogwartu.

— Porusza się. — Snape uważnie przyglądał się zdjęciu, gdzie jego młodsza wersja machała do niego z uśmiechem.

— Tak. — Harry wyjął mu fotografię z dłoni. — To czarodziejskie zdjęcia. — Przesunął kciukiem po szybce, a Eileen owinęła ramiona wokół swego syna. Snape spędził kolejnych kilka chwil na badaniu reszty przedmiotów znajdujących się w pokoju, nim skierował kroki do kuchni. Harry słyszał jak mężczyzna otwierał szafki i szuflady. Gdy Snape poszedł oglądać sypialnię, Harry wciąż cierpliwie czekał na sofie. Nie sądził, że powinien dyszeć mu w kark. To było dla mężczyzny zbyt osobiste przeżycie, zbyt prywatne, i Harry nie chciał czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu. Dopiero, gdy minęło dziesięć minut wstał i cicho zapukał w drzwi.

Snape nie odpowiedział, więc chłopak pchnął je i zajrzał do pomieszczenia. Jedna z lamp paliła się jasnym światłem, rzucając długie cienie na ściany. Sypialnia wyglądała tak, jak Harry ją zapamiętał i starał się wyrzucić z głowy myśl o tym, że pachniała zupełnie jak Snape; goździkami i przyprawami, a także lekką nutką bergamotki z płynu po goleniu, którego ten zawsze używał.

Wspomnienia bezlitośnie spadały na Harry'ego, który jedynie stanął w uchylonych drzwiach i nie mógł złapać oddechu. Czuł, że się miotał, że nie był przygotowany na powrót do tego miejsca ani na to, jak radosne i bolesne było to uczucie. Snape siedzący na skraju własnego łóżka nie był jego Snape'em. Nie do końca. Harry wiedział, że być może już nigdy nim nie będzie.

— Spędzałeś tu dużo czasu — powiedział mężczyzna, a Harry drgnął.

— Ja... Um, co masz na myśli?

Severus podniósł trzymane w dłoni, flanelowe spodnie od piżamy. Były fioletowe i upstrzone podobiznami maleńkich hipogryfów. Nieopodal, na pościeli, leżała wyblakła koszulka z logo Weird Sisters.

— Mogę nie pamiętać, kim byłem — podjął Snape — ale ani wtedy, ani teraz, nie założyłbym na siebie czegoś tak niedorzecznego.

Harry uśmiechnął się, lecz jego gardło boleśnie ścisnęło się na myśl o dłoniach Severusa na jego własnych biodrach, czy wślizgujących się pod luźną koszulkę albo pod te konkretne spodnie od piżamy. Zamknął oczy.

— Tak, cóż...

— Znałeś też hasło do moich pokoi — kontynuował Snape. — Byłem twoim nauczycielem. Nie sądzę, żeby wpuszczanie własnych uczniów do swych prywatnych komnat było dozwoloną praktyką.

— Masz rację — przyznał Harry, spuszczając wzrok.

— Wykorzystałem cię — powiedział mężczyzna. — To o to chodzi.

— Co? — Harry natychmiast poderwał głowę. — Nie. To nie tak i wcale nie o to chodzi.

— A więc o co? — spytał Snape niskim głosem. — Muszę to zrozumieć.

— Była wojna. Pracowaliśmy razem.— Harry skubał rękaw własnego swetra, próbując brzmieć pewnie. — Naprawdę nie pamiętasz?

— Te pokoje, to miejsce... Wszystko jest mi znajome. — Snape wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, który mógł dostrzec cień w jego spojrzeniu. — O wiele bardziej niż moje mieszkanie w Soho, do którego trafiłem tuż po wypisaniu ze szpitala — westchnął. — Ale nie. Moje wspomnienia nie wróciły.

Harry usiadł tuż przy nim nagle czując ogarniające go zmęczenie. Wiedział, że istniała możliwość, iż Hogwart przywróci jego wspomnienia, gdy tylko mężczyzna przekroczy jego próg. Mimo to, rozczarowanie ściskało go w piersi i Harry dopiero teraz w pełni poczuł ogarniający go chłód.

— To, czego od nas wymagano... – zaczął i potrząsnął głową. — Nikogo nie powinno się o coś takiego prosić. To było... — Harry wyciągnął dłoń i nakrył nią dłoń Snape'a. — To było nieuniknione, tak myślę. To, że w końcu byliśmy razem.

Snape milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu zwrócił twarz ku Harry'emu i podniósł dłoń, przesuwając jednym palcem po jego policzku.

— Co zrobisz, jeśli moje wspomnienia nigdy nie wrócą?

Harry spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale jego usta nie chciały współpracować.

— W kółko będę pokazywał ci twoje pokoje. Przekonam cię, żebyś zabrał mnie na kolację i wciąż będę mówił o Hogwarcie, dopóki nie pozwolisz Harry'emu dołączyć.

— Po dzisiejszym dniu sądzę, że nie mam zbyt wiele do gadania — zaśmiał się Snape.

— Tak, James i Al potrafią sprzedać niemal wszystko.

— Al. Mówiłeś, że to od Albusa?

Harry kiwnął głową, mówiąc:

— Albus Dumbledore był dyrektorem tej szkoły przez bardzo długi czas. Był odważnym człowiekiem i wyjątkowo potężnym czarodziejem.

— I był dla ciebie kimś ważnym. — To nie było pytanie, ale Harry i tak odpowiedział:

— Tak. Był moim mentorem. — Chłopak zamilkł, po czym zdecydował się dodać: — Drugie imię Ala to Severus.

— Severus? — spytał mężczyzna, a w jego głosie wyraźnie słychać niedowierzanie.

— Po innym wyjątkowo odważnym i potężnym czarodzieju.

Snape nachylił się ku niemu i wyciągnął dłoń, po czym położył ją Harry'emu w pasie.

— Byliśmy już w takiej sytuacji, prawda?

— Ja... Tak — odparł chłopak. Nie mógł już dłużej kłamać. Prawda wyszła na jaw i dla Severusa wszystko zaczynało się zazębiać. Mężczyzna przechylił głowę, złączając ponownie ich usta i Harry przepadł. Sam dotyk jego warg posłał jego ciałem falę gorąca; zupełnie jakby wypił przed chwilą szklankę whisky. Doskonale słyszał własny puls dudniący mu w głowie.

Snape pchnął go lekko i Harry w pełni mu się poddał. Rozchylił nieco nogi pozwalając, by ten na nim usiadł. Jego dłonie wślizgnęły się pod bawełnianą koszulę; skóra Snape'a była ciepła. Harry niezdarnie chwycił za rząd guzików, przywierając ustami do gardła mężczyzny, który wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie i zmienił nieco pozycję. Nacisk jego ciała był wyniszczająco znajomy i było to dla Harry'ego niemal zbyt wiele. Chłopak poderwał się z miejsca, czując rosnący dyskomfort i starał się poruszać razem z górującym nad nim ciałem. Następnym, co zarejestrował była dłoń Snape'a chwytająca jego majtki, wdzierająca się pod tkaninę zawijając palce wprost wokół niego. Harry gwałtownie nabrał powietrza do płuc, gdy Snape go dotykał i wiedział, że to nie potrwa długo. Minęło zbyt wiele czasu i tylko w snach wyobrażał sobie, że ponownie jest z Severusem.

— Czy to... jest na pewno tym, czego chcesz? — spytał mężczyzna zachrypłym głosem.

— Tak — odparł chłopak. — W szufladzie jest odpowiedni eliksir. — Harry usiadł i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku szafki nocnej. To nieprawdopodobne; czuł się, jakby właśnie cofnął się w czasie. Znów był na szóstym roku, właśnie wymknął się z dormitorium i udał do lochów, by spędzić noc z Severusem.  
Harry przekopywał się przez szufladę w poszukiwaniu konkretnej fiolki. I wtedy zauważył coś jeszcze; mugolską fotografię ukrytą pod luźnymi kartkami pergaminu i stosem starych paragonów. Chłopak ostrożnie wziął ją w ręce, jak gdyby miała się rozwiać w pył pod jego dotykiem.

Hermiona kupiła Polaroida na święta na szóstym roku. To było niecodzienne urządzenie, ponieważ zarówno mugole jak i czarodzieje potrafili już robić zdjęcia lepszej jakości. A jednak miło było oglądać natychmiastowy efekt; Harry i Ron robili sobie dziesiątki zdjęć i przypinali je na ścianę w dormitorium. Ron nie mógł przeboleć tego, że postacie nie mogły się poruszać, niezależnie od tego, jak długo się w nie wpatrywał. Pewnej nocy Harry zabrał aparat do lochów. Severus pozwolił mu nawet zrobić kilka zdjęć; wszystkie znajdowały się przy kominku. Ale to konkretne zdjęcie Harry zrobił trzymając urządzenie w dłoni i kierując obiektyw na nich obu; na fotografii było nawet widać jego wyciągniętą rękę. To było głupie, owszem, mógł przecież tak zaczarować urządzenie, by zawisło w powietrzu. Ale to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Harry uwielbiał to zdjęcieponieważ było głupiutkie, ponieważ uchwyciło jeden z tych ulotnych momentów, w których był naprawdę szczęśliwy. Severus ze zdjęcia także się uśmiechał – i czyż to nie było czymś nieprawdopodobnym?

To było jedyne ich zdjęcie i Harry zdążył pomyśleć, że cała sytuacja wcale nie wydarzyła się tak dawno. Nigdy też nie sądził, że Severus je zatrzymał, ukrył w szufladzie, gdzie było bezpieczne. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał wydać z siebie dziwny dźwięk, ponieważ mężczyzna położył mu dłoń na ramieniu, pytając:

— Co się stało? Wszystko w porządku?

— Ja... — Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Podniósł jedynie zdjęcie, by ten także mógł je zobaczyć. Snape wpatrywał się w nie przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zmarszczył czoło.

— To zdjęcie... Darzyliśmy się uczuciem.

Harry wstrzymał oddech, myśląc o tych dwóch słowach, na które żaden z nich nigdy się nie zdobył. Przyznanie się do tego było przecież absurdalne, prawda? Ich związek nigdy nie miał trwać, obaj mieli zginąć.

— Tak, chyba tak.

Gdy Snape ponownie go pocałował, dotyk jego warg sprawiał mu ból. Zbyt wiele myśli kłębiło się w umyśle Harry'ego; sprzecznych, pełnych emocji i uczucia. Przeszłość za bardzo różniła się od tego, co było teraz i w jednej chwili Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie tego zrobić. Nie, kiedy nie rozumiał, czego Snape pragnął, czemu był z nim tutaj, w tym pomieszczeniu. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten nie pamiętał niczego, że to, co między nimi zaszło, nigdy nie będzie takie jak kiedyś. A jednak martwił się, że Snape pojawił się tu robiąc tak jedynie, ponieważ czuł jakieś zobowiązania względem przeszłości, której nawet nie mógł sobie przypomnieć. I tylko to wystarczyło, by Harry się od niego odsunął.

— W czym problem? — spytał, a Harry wyraźnie słyszał niepokój w jego głosie.

— Po prostu nie mogę — odparł słabo, pocierając dłońmi twarz. — Nie teraz. Muszę mieć pewność, że to nie ma związku z naszą przeszłością.

Snape obdarzył go lekkim uśmiechem, ale wyraz jego twarzy mówił Harry'emu, że było w tym coś więcej – coś, czego chłopak nie mógł rozszyfrować.

— Zapewniam cię, to nie ma żadnego związku z przeszłością.

— Ja...

— Harry — przerwał mu Snape, pocierając palcem jeden z jego policzków. — Zdaję sobie sprawę, w jak skomplikowanym położeniu się znalazłeś, jednak sam fakt, iż nie pamiętam tego, co dzieliliśmy powinien dowodzić tego, że jestem tobą zainteresowany ze względu na to, kim jesteś teraz. Nic ponad to. — Harry się wahał. Owszem, chciał ulec, chciał wziąć to, czego pragnął, za czym tak bardzo tęsknił przez te wszystkie lata. Snape wyciągnął dłoń i położył mu ją na karku, zbliżając ich twarze i złączając ich czoła. — Wszystko będzie dobrze. Niezależnie od tego, czy odzyskam wspomnienia, wiem, że tego właśnie chcę.

I Harry pozwolił mu znów pchnąć się na plecy, pozwolił sobie ponownie znaleźć się pod nim. Snape zaczął zdejmować mu spodnie razem z bielizną, po czym wytyczał sobie szlak pocałunkami po jego nagiej skórze. Harry gwałtownie nabrał powietrza, gdy jego usta zetknęły się kolejno z jego twardym brzuchem, kością biodrową, czy z miękką skórą pomiędzy jego udami. Gdy Snape ponownie przylgnął do jego ust, Harry w końcu się zrelaksował, oparł wygodnie o poduszkę i pozwolił mężczyźnie przybrać wygodniejszą pozycję.  
Snape całował go i, nie przerywając pocałunku, wślizgnął wewnątrz niego palec. Harry poczuł ciężar uciskający jego klatkę, lecz gdy chwycił mężczyznę za ramiona i przyciągnął go bliżej do siebie, aż zetknęli się nagą skórą, nacisk zelżał. A gdy w końcu doszedł, mógł przysiąc, że widział przed oczami gwiazdy.

Snape poruszał się wolniej, a Harry mógł na powrót wyrównać oddech. Minęło dwadzieścia lat, ale czuł się tak samo dobrze jak kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Snape skończył z cichym jękiem, nie bacząc na kolana Harry'ego wbijające się mu między żebra.

Po wszystkim przysunęli się do siebie, a Snape ciasno owinął wokół niego ramiona. Mieli zejść do sali na lunch za niecałe pół godziny, ale w tym momencie obaj pragnęli po prostu zostać tak jeszcze przez chwilę.

xxx  
 _  
Harry kocha się po raz pierwszy we wtorek; tydzień przed przerwą świąteczną na szóstym roku. Nie tak sobie to wyobraża, ale przecież, gdyby ktoś pytał, jak sobie to wyobrażał ledwie rok temu, odparłby że stałoby się to zapewne z Ginny Weasley, być może w jej pokoju w Norze._

_Bo przecież nienawidził Snape'a. Nigdy więc nie mógł przypuszczać, by spędzić z nim noc._

_Tymczasem to właśnie z nim Harry siedzi tuż przed kominkiem, owinięty w ciepły koc. W lochach jest zimno, ale skóra Snape'a daje mu ciepło. Kiedy Harry drży, nie ma to nic wspólnego z wszechobecnym chłodem._

_Chłopak wygina kręgosłup i odchyla się do tyłu, gryząc własne wargi. Czuje ból przechodzący w czystą przyjemność i jest tak pogrążony w przeróżnych odczuciach, że musi zamknąć oczy i przycisnąć czoło do ramienia Severusa, by odzyskać nad sobą choćby część kontroli._

_— Nic ci nie jest? — pyta, nieruchomiejąc, a Harry doskonale zna troskę dźwięczącą w jego głosie._

_— Nie... — odpowiada na wydechu, zmieniając nieco pozycję. Snape uderza raz jeszcze, a Harry'emu robi się ciemno przed oczami. — Merlinie. Zrób tak jeszcze raz. — I tak też czyni, doprowadzając go już do końca._


	14. Rozdział 14.

— A co ze wspomnieniami?

— Z czym?

Hermiona podniosła wzrok znad czytanej przez siebie książki. Znajdowali się w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych i przeszukiwali rozłożone na stolikach materiały.

— Że też nie pomyślałam o tym wcześniej. — Dziewczyna zamknęła tom, wzbijając w powietrze drobiny kurzu.

— O czym? — Harry przetarł oczy dłońmi. Był zmęczony; spędzili w bibliotece kilka dobrych godzin. Pani Pince już dawno poszła, zostawiając im instrukcje odnośnie zamknięcia biblioteki, gdy i oni będą iść do domu.

— O wspomnieniach, które Snape dał ci we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Nadal je masz, prawda?

— Ja... Cóż, tak, mam je. — Harry od lat o nich nie myślał, choć był taki czas, zaraz po zniknięciu mężczyzny, gdy przeglądał je codziennie. Spędzał w Myślodsiewni całe godziny, ponieważ Snape tam był – żywy. I Harry mógł przeżywać jego myśli, czuć się prawie tak, jakby ten znowu znajdował się tuż obok. To nie było zdrowe i Harry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Dlatego zamknął fiolkę razem ze zniczem od Dumbledore'a i peleryną niewidką należącą do ojca, i starał się, najlepiej jak umiał, ruszyć ze swoim życiem.

— Nie jestem pewna, czy to zadziała.

— Co?

— Lekarze zachęcają pacjentów cierpiących na amnezję, by otaczali się znajomymi przedmiotami. To podobno pomaga w odzyskiwaniu utraconych wspomnień.

— Wiem, ale to nie zadziałało. Spędziliśmy cały dzień w lochach, pokazałem mu klasę od eliksirów, gabinet dyrektorki i jego pokoje. My... — Policzki Harry'ego zapłonęły ogniem, podobnie jak końcówki jego uszu. — I to nie zadziałało.

— Nie — odparła Hermiona, przygryzając wargę z zaciekawieniem. — I nie sądzę, by mogło.

— Nie rozumiem. — Chłopak zmarszczył czoło.

— Pomyśl. Profesor Snape był jednym z najpotężniejszym Oklumentów naszych czasów. Osłony, których używał, by zablokować Legilimentów mogą teraz szczelnie bronić dostępu do jego umysłu.

— A wspomnienia, które mi dał?

— Mogłyby zapoczątkować pewnego rodzaju reakcję. Uzupełnić mu luki w pamięci.

— Warto spróbować — powiedział w końcu Harry, prostując ramiona nad głową i przeciągając się leniwie. Coś trzasnęło mu w kręgosłupie.

— Oczywiście istnieje ryzyko, że sobie nie przypomni.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— I co z tego? Będzie miał przynajmniej kilka swoich starych wspomnień.

— Obawiam się, że to nie takie proste. — Dziewczyna ściągnęła brwi i wetknęła brązowy kosmyk za ucho.

— Co masz na myśli?

— Te wspomnienia będą tak obce, tak inne od tego, co teraz zna, że może dojść do pewnych uszkodzeń...

— Na przykład? — Harry ponownie zmarszczył czoło. Nigdy nie słyszał, by wyciąganie wspomnień z Myślodsiewni i umieszczanie ich we własnym umyśle prowadziło do jakichkolwiek komplikacji.

— Chociażby demencja — odparła dziewczyna. — Jeżeli umysł widzi coś, czego nie jest w stanie pojąć, coś, co nie wydaje się mu prawdziwe, może to prowadzić do psychozy lub całkowitej utraty funkcji poznawczych.

— Mówisz o sytuacji, w której jego umysł odrzuci te wspomnienia?

— Tak. Być może to irracjonalne i mało prawdopodobne, ale i tak może prowadzić do załamania nerwowego.

Harry zamknął trzymaną książkę i odłożył ją na półkę.

— Ale może też sobie wszystko przypomnieć.

— Tak — zgodziła się Hermiona, krzyżując nogi. — Uważasz, że profesor Snape jest w stanie podjąć takie ryzyko?

— Zobaczymy.

xxx

— Zanim się na to zgodzisz — zaczął Harry — musisz wiedzieć, że istnieją pewne rzeczy, których nie zechcesz pamiętać.

— Wszyscy mamy swoje demony — odparł spokojnie Snape, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Czas najwyższy dowiedzieć się, co zostawiłem za sobą dwadzieścia lat temu.

Znajdowali się w gabinecie dyrektorki; stara Myślodsiewnia należąca do Dumbledore'a stała niepozornie na blacie biurka. Wszystkie postacie z portretów przyglądały się im z zaciekawieniem, choć ten przedstawiający samego Snape'a był nieobecny. Harry wyjął z kieszeni małą, ciepłą w dotyku fiolkę, której zawartość wirowała, od czasu do czasu mrugając niebieskim blaskiem. Chłopak przytknął do niej czubek różdżki i odkorkował naczynie, łamiąc pieczęć. Potem podał je Snape'owi.

— Ty musisz to zrobić.

I Snape ostrożnie wlał własne wspomnienia do kamiennej misy; niektóre skleiły się ze sobą, inne pływały swobodnie, unosząc się po powierzchni – srebrne, złote i błękitne włókna utkane z samych myśli. Mężczyzna obserwował chwilę ich taniec, w następnej chwili wszystkie wspomnienia znieruchomiały.

— Teraz dotknij płynu różdżką — polecił Harry. — I przytknij je do czoła, o tak — dodał, demonstrując ruch za pomocą własnej różdżki.

Snape kiwnął głową, po czym lekko niezdarnie wyciągnął różdżkę, jak gdyby wciąż się wahał. Powoli, opuścił ją nad powierzchnię Myślodsiewni. Wspomnienia drgnęły, mknąc w kierunku napływającej magii.

— To może być dość oszałamiające — wtrąciła pani Pomfrey. — Może usiądziesz?

To Minerwa nalegała, by Pomfrey była obecna przy próbie odzyskania wspomnień mężczyzny i Harry cieszył się, że kobieta tak zdecydowała. To go nieco uspokajało.

Snape posłusznie usiadł i wziął głęboki wdech, a jego wzrok na chwilę powędrował w kierunku Harry'ego, który uśmiechnął się zachęcająco, choć jego żołądek zacisnął się w węzeł. Chłopak zamknął oczy, gdy Severus przytknął różdżkę do skroni. Usłyszał, jak ten nabiera powietrza do płuc i otworzył oczy.

Wszystko zdawało dziać się jak w zwolnionym tempie: ciało Severusa zesztywniało, a jego oczy wywróciły się do wnętrza czaszki. Jego skóra zrobiła się biała, oddech stał się krótki i urywany, po czym mężczyzna zadrżał niekontrolowanie i znieruchomiał.

Harry zrobił krok w jego stronę, ale Pomfrey zatrzymała go, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. Wyciągnęła różdżkę i zbadała Snape'a, mamrocząc jakieś zaklęcia.

— Jego funkcje życiowe są w normie — odparła, po chwili.

— Więc w czym tkwi problem? — spytał Harry. Nie znosił paniki kiełkującej w jego głosie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Snape miał teraz otwarte oczy, jednak te zdawały się być puste, obojętne. I nadal był zbyt blady.

— Dajmy mu chwilę — odparła Pomfrey. — Jego umysł próbuje przyswoić lata wspomnień. — Pomimo jej zapewnień, myśli Harry'ego panicznie krążyły wokół najgorszego z rezultatów, jeszcze bardziej zaciskając mu żołądek.

Minerwa przywołała wtedy dzbanek z herbatą i nalała Harry'emu pełną filiżankę, którą chłopak natychmiast ujął w dłonie, ale nie wypił z niej ani odrobiny. Siedzieli wokół Snape'a ponad godzinę; herbata Harry'ego dawno wystygła, a on sam skubał nerwowo własny kciuk, raniąc go do krwi. Był zatracony we własnych myślach, pogrążony w obawie, że Snape nie odzyska swych wspomnień, że nawet nie zauważył, gdy mężczyzna w końcu zamrugał.

— Och, Merlinie — jęknął chłopak, gdy zdążył uformować jakiekolwiek słowo. — Severusie. — To imię brzmi tak szorstko i obco, ponieważ od tak dawna go nie używał. Snape zwrócił głowę wprost na niego, a w jego wzroku Harry odnalazł tak żywe emocje, że był pewien, iż ich plan zadziałał. Snape wrócił. — Merlinie... — powtórzył. Harry natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i znalazł tuż przy nim, po czym ujął w dłonie twarz mężczyzny. Ten jednak szybko wyswobodził się z jego rąk, z uporem wymalowanym na twarzy. Harry cofnął się jak oparzony. — Severusie? — spróbował, lecz ten tylko wstał zamaszyście, przewracając przy tym krzesło. — Czy coś sobie przypomniałeś?

— Tak — odparł po prostu. — Pamiętam wszystko. — Snape spojrzał na Harry'ego, który w tym momencie mógł odnaleźć w jego ciemnym spojrzeniu jedynie chłód. Chłopak czuł jak coś ciężkiego zgniata mu klatkę, do tego stopnia, że ciężko było mu wziąć kolejny oddech. — Muszę iść — powiedział nagle mężczyzna i stanowczo ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

— Poczekaj — powiedział Harry, łamiącym się głosem. — Proszę, poczekaj.

Ale Snape opuścił pomieszczenie nie oglądając się za siebie i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Harry poderwał się, chcąc od razu ruszyć za nim, ale tym razem potrzymała go dłoń Minerwy.

— Musisz dać mu czas, Harry. Odzyskał dekadę wspomnień, które musi sobie uporządkować. Potrzebuje czasu.


	15. Rozdział 15.

Woda była tak przejrzysta jak wspomnienia, które nigdy nie wypływały na wierzch. Siedzieli razem na piaszczystej plaży przy jeziorze; Harry zdjął buty i podwinął spodnie, odsłaniając blade łydki. Severus wpatrywał się w wodę i ani razu nie spojrzał w jego kierunku.

— Nigdy nie sądziłem, że przetrwam wojnę, ale w każdym wypadku rozsądnym jest mieć jakiś plan.

Harry nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko zanurzył dłonie w piasku, czując, jak ten przemieszcza się mu pod palcami i wbija pod paznokcie. Nie rozmawiali jeszcze o tym, co się wydarzyło. Severus zdawał się być bardzo zdystansowany odkąd odzyskał wspomnienia, a Harry nie chciał go naciskać. Merlin wiedział, ile mężczyzna miał do przetworzenia. I tak, minęło całe dziewiętnaście lat, ale dla Snape'a wszystkie wspomnienia były świeże; jakaś nowa rana była rozrywana raz po raz. Harry nie był nawet sobie wyobrazić tego, jak Snape się czuł i, chociaż on sam zawsze odczuwał niepewność w towarzystwie mężczyzny, teraz to uczucie zwalało go z nóg.

— Wielokrotnie widziałem, jak Czarny Pan posyłał tego węża na swoich wrogów. Od tamtej pory zawsze nosiłem ze sobą antidotum. Jej jad był śmiertelną trucizną. — Severus mówił spokojnym głosem, ale mimo to, Harry poczuł ciarki biegnące wzdłuż kręgosłupa. A przecież popołudnie było całkiem ciepłe. — Wiedziałem również, że jeśli uda mi się przeżyć, najlepiej będzie, jeśli zniknę.

— Dlaczego? — wyrwało się Harry'emu, nim mógł się powstrzymać. Snape nigdy nie wyjawił mu swej strategii i, choć minęło już wiele lat, bolało go, że nie mógł obdarzyć go takim zaufaniem. — Nic złego nie zrobiłeś, przez cały czas byłeś po naszej stronie. Mogliśmy to udowodnić.

— Zawsze byłeś idealistą. Nie byłem niewinny — westchnął.

— Nieprawda, ty...

— Harry — uciął Severus. — Zamordowałem Dumbledore'a.

— Na jego polecenie!

Snape parsknął śmiechem, ale nie było w tym dźwięku krzty radości.

— Czy naprawdę wierzysz, że to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie?

— Miało. — Harry poczuł ucisk w żołądku, przypominał mu jak się czuł, gdy myślał, iż stracił Severusa. — Miało. Oczyścili cię ze wszystkich zarzutów. Dopilnowałem tego.

— I jestem ci za to wdzięczny — odparł Snape, wrzucając mały kamyk do wody; odbił się od powierzchni trzy razy, nim zatonął. — Nie zasłużyłem na to.

— To nieprawda. — Harry gwałtownie kręcił głową.

— Byłem Śmierciożercą. — W głosie Severusa, Harry mógł wyczuć bezmiar odrazy i to sprawiało mu fizyczny ból. — Robiłem okropne rzeczy, wiesz o tym doskonale. Zamordowałem najlepszego czarodzieja naszych czasów, a potem uznano, że sam zginąłem. Zmarłym łatwiej się wybacza, Harry.

Siedzieli w zupełnej ciszy przez dłuższą chwilę. Rok szkolny zaczynał się za mniej niż tydzień, więc na błoniach i w zamku wciąż było cicho i spokojnie. Macka Wielkiej Kałamarnicy wypełzła na powierzchnię na samym środku jeziora, rozpryskując wodę wokoło, po czym zniknęła w głębinach.

— Powiedz mi, co się wydarzyło... Po Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Muszę wiedzieć.

Severus westchnął, jakby ogarnęło go skrajne zmęczenie. Jakby był o wiele starszym człowiekiem.

— Jak mówiłem, wziąłem antidotum. Wystarczyło, by zwalczyć truciznę, ale... Były pewne konsekwencje.

— Ale wszędzie było tyle krwi... — Harry zamknął oczy, gdy napłynęły do niego obrazy z tamtej nocy; krew Severeusa, lepka i gęsta, jego własne dłonie i kolana brodzące w krwistej kałuży. Harry zadrżał. — Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

Po raz pierwszy Severus wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń i położył ją Harry'emu na plecach; niosła ze sobą ciepło.

— Omal nie zginąłem. Gdyby nie ta odrobina Dyptamu, którym potraktowałeś moją szyję... Cóż, kto wie, co mogło się stać?

— Przepraszam — odparł Harry, a głos mu się trząsł. Mężczyzna obdarzył go ostrym spojrzeniem.

— Minęło dwadzieścia lat. Czy zamierzasz roztrząsać to przez kolejne dwadzieścia? — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Po prostu...

— Wystarczy. — Snape zabrał z niego dłoń. — Tych kilka kropel Dyptamu wystarczyło, bym przeżył. Aportowałem się do mugolskiego szpitala.

— Mugolskiego? Czemu nie do Munga? — spytał Harry, ale Severus przewrócił oczami.

— Pomyśl, byłem Śmierciożercą. W dodatku właśnie zamordowałem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Sądzisz, że otrzymałbym fachową opiekę medyczną?

— Ja... — Harry potrząsnął głową. — Nie.

— Mugolski szpital był najlepszą opcją. Straciłem dużo krwi, a ich metody są... — Severus przytknął palce do rany na szyi — barbarzyńskie. Ale jednak przeżyłem.

— A twoje wspomnienia? — spytał Harry. — Dlaczego niczego nie pamiętałeś?

— Wiedziałem, że istnieje takie ryzyko. Poza tym, miałeś rację. Planowałem zniknąć.

— Ale dlaczego? — Powietrze uciekło Harry'emu z płuc. Słowa Severusa raniły. To było niedorzeczne, z całą pewnością, a jednak chłopak czuł się teraz kompletnie odrzucony. — Nie rozumiem. Myślałem, że byliśmy ze sobą szczęśliwi.

Severus utkwił w nim wzrok, jednak Harry nie mógł niczego z niego wyczytać.

— Nie byliśmy... nieszczęśliwi.

— Więc czemu?

Severus zatopił dłonie w piasku, a gdy w końcu się odezwał, jego głos był niski i miękki.

— Nigdy nie było dla nas przyszłości. Wiesz o tym.

— Nie zgadzam się.

— Byłem Śmierciożercą i szpiegiem, a ty... — Mężczyzna obdarzył go uśmiechem — byłeś bohaterem. Zastanów się, czy ktokolwiek zaakceptowałby ten związek?

— Nie dbałbym o to.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odparł ostro Snape. — Miałeś skończyć w ramionach tej dziewczyny, nie starego, kłótliwego profesora, który był dwukrotnie od ciebie starszy i, przede wszystkim, był twoim wrogiem. — Harry utkwił wzrok w tafli jeziora; wiedział, że Severus ma trochę racji, ale nigdy mu o tym nie powie. — Miałeś poślubić Ginewrę, mieć z nią dzieci, a ja... Ja miałem poślubić Cecylię. — Snape nabrał powietrza do płuc. — Wszystko było tak, jak być powinno.

Harry zanurzył stopy w piasku, ale nic mu nie odpowiedział. Za nic nie oddałby Jamesa, Ala, czy Lily, ale to nie znaczy, że nie zastanawiał się, jakby to wszystko wyglądało, gdyby byli razem.

— Twoje wspomnienia. Nie powiedziałeś mi, co się stało z twoją pamięcią. — Głos Harry'ego przepełniał chłód, ale tylko w taki sposób mógł się przed tym ochronić. Snape westchnął.

— Jad Nagini miał właściwości psychotyczne. Większość ugryzień przez węże jest w stanie spowodować psychozę. — Snape wzruszył ramionami. — To było nieuniknione.

Harry ściągnął brwi.

— Ale psychoza jest tymczasowa... I nie powoduje zaniku pamięci.

— Może, kiedy połączysz ją z antidotum. Miałem szczęście, że zachowałem chociaż część zdolności, by pomyśleć trzeźwo.

— I mimo to je wziąłeś? — Harry przygryzł wargę.

— A jaką miałem alternatywę? Poza tym, byłem w pełni przygotowany; nowa tożsamość, zakwaterowanie, praca. Wszystko tylko na mnie czekało.

— I godziłbyś się żyć jako mugol?

— Tak było bezpieczniej. — Snape skinął głową. — Wiedziałem też, że gdybym stracił pamięć, nie mógłbym tęsknić za magią.

Akurat to Harry mógł zrozumieć.

— Nie tęskni się za tym, czego się nie pamięta.

— Dokładnie.

Znów pogrążyli się w milczeniu, wsłuchując się w delikatne szemranie wody, ale myśli Harry'ego opanował chaos. W końcu zdecydował się zadać pytanie, które od pewnego czasu tłukło mu się w głowie:

— Więc, co teraz planujesz robić?

— Teraz — odparł Snape, podnosząc z piasku kolejny kamień i obracając go w dłoni — wrócę do mojego mieszkania. Semestr zaczyna się za dwa tygodnie.

— Semestr? Mówisz o uniwersytecie?

— Oczywiście. Mam tam obowiązki.

— Ależ zatrudnimy się znów w Hogwarcie! — wyrzucił z siebie Harry. — Znaczy, profesor Winslow ma dobre podejście do młodszych uczniów, ale na pewno odda ci starsze roczniki. Przyda im się porządny mistrz eliksirów. Jeśli chcesz, możesz też poprowadzić obronę. Mam dość obowiązków jako zastępca i mógłbym...

— Nie, Harry — przerwał mu. — Lubię swoje życie, nauczanie studentów. Poza tym, Harry dorastał w tym mieszkaniu i będzie wracał do domu na wakacje.

— Och. — Chłopak nie mógł ukryć rozczarowania dźwięczącego mu w głosie. — Oczywiście.

— Ale — dodał Severus, wyciągając rękę i splatając ich dłonie razem — myślę o zainstalowaniu Fiuu.

— Naprawdę? — usta Harry'ego drgnęły, formując się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

— Tak. Widzisz, mój syn będzie uczęszczał do Hogwartu i przypuszczam, że będę chciał go tam odwiedzić.

— To zrozumiałe. A ja, wiesz, mam tam komnaty i gdybyś kiedyś chciał zostać na obiad albo na noc...

Severus nie odpowiedział, ale Harry dostrzegł, że jego usta też układają się w uśmiech, a dłoń mężczyzny zacisnęła się mocniej na jego własnej.

KONIEC


End file.
